Keeliel
by Uashtessiu
Summary: Loki appairait dans la tour Avengers, sauf que cette fois-ci, il demande de l'aide et il n'est pas seul. Une enfant, possédant des ailes, blessait et faible, est à ses côté.
1. Prologue

Tony Stark. Le grand Tony Stark, le playboy, le milliardaire, le philanthrope et l'héritier de Stark Undustries, était entrain de fabriquer un arme à feu pour l'espionne russe de S.H.I.E.L.D., Natasha Romanov. En fait, Natasha avait forcé la main à Tony lors d'un pari qu'elle avait gagné lors d'une mission. Bref, Tony préféra mieux le faire que se faire assassiner la nuit par une certaine belle rousse.

Stark fini enfin le pistolet, il ne manquait que les balles avec des spécialité, ce qui amusera beaucoup Natasha. Il observa son oeuvre devant lui, un petit fusil, léger et d'un noir ressemblant à celui au costume de l'espionne. Ce qu'il était fier de sa création, mais il était d'un côté déçu que ce petit bijou ne serait plus à lui et un peu assuré, car il savait que Natasha allez faire attention de cette armes.

« Monsieur, Monsieur Banner vous demande immédiatement dans le grand salon »

Tony leva la tête, regardant le plafond d'où ce trouvais JARVIS.

« Quoa? Que veux notre bonhomme vert? »

- Monsieur, il vous veux tout suite

Tony haussa les sourcils et décida d'y aller en laissant le fusil sur la table.

* * *

><p>Natasha Romanov. Une espion russe du S.H.I.E.L.D. et descendante de la famille Imperial Russe, pratiquait ses coups sur un sac de sable de 500 livres.<p>

Ça fait plus d'une année que Natasha habitait dans la demeure de Stark, depuis les extraterrestre voulait dominait la terre avec Loki comme chef du monde. Ce que les Avengers les avaient arrêté avant que le but soit accomplie. Depuis, tout les membres de l'équipe habite, par ordre de Fury, dans la demeure de Stark.

Natasha s'asseoit sur le banc, la sueur au front et au dos. Son débardeur noir lui collait au dos, elle portait un short rouge, les pieds nues, les mains bander par des rubans de boxes et ses cheveux roux attaché. Elle s'admira dans le miroir à quelque mètre devant, le souffle saccadait, un regard presque fatigué et glacial. Son regard ne laissa aucune émotion, mais on pouvait très bien voir qu'elle était fatigué par ses pratiques.

« Monsieur Barnes vous demande immédiatement au grand Salon. » fit l'hologramme.

Natasha haussa le sourcils. Quel était l'excuse du génie cette fois-ci se demande la rouse. Elle leva, mit ses chaussures de sport, préférant faire sa douche après, et elle partit vers l'ascenseur enfin d'aller au Salon.

* * *

><p>Clint Barton, l'espion de S.H.I.E.L.D., tirait ses flèches sur les robots volant crée par Stark. Il pratiquait ses tires dans une salle faite spécialement pour lui, encore par Stark, vue qu'il lui a dit que certaine pièce ne servait pas grand chose, L'OEil de faucon n'ai pas eu de choix de dire oui.<p>

Il toucha tout les points rouges des tableau accroché sur les robot volant, sans même les manqués. Il sentit une fierté en lui, mais sans le laisser paraître. Ça a toujours été de même, il était une machine pour tuer et , presque, dépourvue de sentiments. Enfin, c'est-ce qu'il prétend. Quand il était en mission, il ne montrait aucune émotion mais dès qu'il était avec ses collègues, il pouvait être aussi très gamins et plaintif.

« Monsieur Barnes demande votre présence, immédiatement. »

Ce qui lui réveilla de ses rêveries. Il regarda le plafond, enfin, JARVIS.

« Très bien. » Murmura le Faucon, n'ayant pas l'habitude de s'adresser à un robot au plafond. il se dirigea à la sortie et à l'ascenseur.

* * *

><p>Steve Roger. Appelé aussi Captain America et fut congelé quelque décennie grâce à sérum qu'on lui a mise.<p>

Steve pitonna le tout nouveau Ipod 6, offert par Stark lui disant de connaître la technologie du 21 ième sicècle. Il se grattait la le front, énervait contre la fout-... la machine technologique, il lâcha un grognement et continua à pitonnait son Ipod. Oh, ce qu'il aimerait mettre ce bidule dans la gueule du génie philanthrope et lui dire sa façon de penser contre la technologie, ce sera tentant mais il préférait de s'abstenir.

Steve décida d'abandonner cette machine, il regarda le plafond. Il était... perdu et réfléchi.

Ça fait maintenant deux mois qu'il avait décidé, ou plutôt par ordre par un certain Fury, d'habiter chez Stark. La seul chose que ça lui tracassait, c'était Bucky. Après les révélation de l'HYDRA et du S.H.I.E.L.D., il avait cherché Bucky comme un malade, depuis, il avait décidé de prendre une "légère" pause chez Stark et Sam venait régulièrement visiter Steve.

« Monsieur Barnes vous demande dans le grand salon, immédiatement. »

* * *

><p>Bruce Banner, surnommé Hulk et scientifique. Il observa la ville de New York par au-dessus tout en savourant son café noir. C'était la seule journée où il pouvait être en paix. Les mercredis, Stark travaillait dans son laboratoire, Natasha se pratique tout comme Clint et Steve s'entraînait ou étudier l"art" de la technologie.<p>

Ce qui reste lui, il profita pleinement de sa journée avant que Tony et Clint se battent pour des sujet futiles et sans importances. C'était soit Natasha ou Steve qui fessaient l'arbitre et lui, il fessait comme spectateurs ou il lançait des commentaires sur leurs débats, pas très méchant mais quand même, vue qu'il était souvent le rejet ou mise de côté, il a fini par avoir l'habitude et pour toute franchise, il était bien heureux tant qu'ils ne réveillaient pas l'Autre.

Bruce dégusta une gorgé de sa tasse de café écrit: I Love Iron Man. Ah, ce qu'il aimait le calme.

Lors de sa troisième gorgé, Banner entendit un craquement derrière lui. Il lâcha sa tasse, la bouche ouverte et les poings serrer.

Loki, lui-même. Bruce sentit une rage montait en lui mais soudain descendu. Il tenait quelque chose, dans ses bras, c'était une enfant. Mais vraiment pas une enfant normale. L'enfant avait des ailes qui lui traînait le sol, elle était maigre, pâle et ce qui attira l'attention du scientifique, des dizaines de blessures, la plupart cicatriser et des bleus un peu partout sur le corps de l'enfant.

« Aidez-moi. » murmura Loki avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol, tenant toujours dans ses bras la petite.

- JARVIS appelle tout le monde! TOUTE SUITE! cria Bruce en se précipitant vers les deux personnes.

Hey! J'espère que vous aimez, c'est comme ma première fiction des Avengers. J'essaie de faire ses personnages en personne comique mais c'est plutôt la galère... Mais bon, j'vais y arriver la prochaine fois. Sinon ben... Review? J'espère juste que quelques'un d'vous aimeriez c't'histoire là.


	2. Chapitre 1

Elle n'avait pas mal, elle ne ressentait rien et elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Ce qui l'effraya énormément. Elle eu seulement la force d'ouvrir ses yeux. Elle voit l'homme devant elle, il avait les yeux closent et beaucoup de bobo. Il dormait? Oui, il dormait. Car il respirait, ce qui rassura l'enfant. Doucement, elle aussi elle ferma très doucement les yeux. Elle était fatigué, très fatigué, elle avait très envie... de dormir enfin.

« Oh seigneur! Ne dors surtout pas! Ne pars pas! Reste! Reste! » s'écria une voix.

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, vraiment pas et elle continua à les garder closent. Soudain, elle sentit qu'on lui tenait la tête et tapota les joues. Elle n'aimait pas, alors là, vraiment pas du tout. Elle ouvrit les yeux. C'était un homme, vieux et moche. En plus, il avait une voix affreuse. Il avait les cheveux en bataille gris et châtains. Les lunettes sur le bout du nez et le remonta sans cesse.

Elle mordit la main de Bruce. Les canines de l'enfant enfonça encore plus dans la paume de la main du scientifique.

- AH! Mais mer-! il mordit ses lèvres avant de jurer.

Soudain, l'enfant vit quatre autres personnes entraient. Elle mordit beaucoup plus fort par la peur, ce qui arracha un autre cris de Banner et partit en courant vers la terrasse.

- Non mais c'est QUOI ÇA?! s'écria Clint.

- L-Loki... apparut avec... elle! dit Bruce en tenant sa main ensanglanté.

Natasha et Clint coururent après de l'enfant ailé. Steve, Tony et Bruce restèrent auprès du Dieu de la malice.

L'enfant ce trouvant, à quatre patte au coin de la terrasse, feulant contre les deux agents. Natasha et Clint regarda la petite, ce qui capta leurs attention, était les ailes de cette petite fille. Les ailes battait sans cesse, sûrement par la peur pensèrent les deux agents, elles étaient d'un noir extrême comme la longue chevelure sale et huileux. Elle continua à feuler, comme un chat et sauta vers Clint. Ce qui le fit sursauter, l'enfant griffa le visage de l'agent et battit dangereusement les ailes, elle s'envola légèrement. Natasha voulut prendre la petite par derrière, mais seul les ailes de celle-ci l'avait empêcher. Et Clint, qui hurla et jura sous les griffes de la petite.

Soudain, lorsque la fille voulut s'envoler vers l'entré, elle sentit qu'on lui tenait les jambes et continua à se débattre. Natasha, qui tenait fermement la jambe de la fillette et Clint finit par se lever en tenant l'autre jambe. La fillette continua à voler, elle avança doucement malgré la force que fessait Natasha et Clint.

- On voudrais bien de l'AIDE! s'écria Clint, qui tenait l'autre jambe.

Steve se précipita vers les trois personnes, elle vit l'enfant volait dans les aires en débattant les ailes. La bouche grande ouverte et ne bougeait pas un pouce. La fillette était effrayante et mal en point. Il l'attrapa sans problème, la tenant par la taille entendit que la petite hurla en une langue étrangère ou feulait sans cesse. Elle donna des grands coups pieds ou poing au Capitaine, malgré sa petite taille et soit maigre, elle était toute de même forte. Presque comme Thor et Loki, mais un peu plus faible tout de même.

- Ça va! Ça va... murmura Capitaine.

La fillette arrêta de donner des coups, mais elle enfonça ses oncles sur la gilet du Capitaine et arrêta de battre les ailes. Elle se laissa doucement dans les bras du monsieur. Très doucement, elle sentit ses forces se perdre et ne bouge plus dans les bras de Steve. Elle s'évanouit.

Ils rentrèrent tout les trois. Loki se trouva coucher sur le divan, Bruce avec la main bandé et Tony essuya le front de Loki. Steve, tenant dans ses bras l'enfant endormit, Clint s'essuyant le visage de sang et Natasha ne lâchait pas du regarde de la fillette.

- Mais c'est quoi ça? dit Tony en pointant la fillette.

- Une fille, dit Steve, enfin je crois...

- Non mais elle n'est pas normale! s'écria le Faucon

- Non, sans blague?! ironisa le milliardaire.

Bruce se passa une main au visage. il réfléchissait. Devrait-il appeler Fury ou Thor? Loki est juste là, devant lui, devrait-il se venger? Mais y a aussi cette fillette. Bizarre en plus de ça. Lui qu'il voulait simplement passer un temps de PAIX et de CALME. Il ne voulait pas trop en demander! Il poussa un profond soupir. Très bien, ils n'appelleront pas Fury mais Thor. Il va s'abstenir de tuer Loki. Quant à la fille... c'est une fille.

- Bon, commença le scientifique, on appel Thor, on soigne ces deux personne et on n'en parle pas à Fury tant qu'on ne sait pas quelle est l'intentions de Loki... avec... elle, dit-il en pointant la fillette.

- J'emmène cette fille à l'infirmerie. Toi, Clint, prends Loki avec toi et toi aussi Natash.

- Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit moi, grogna Clint.

- Tais-toi et vient, fit l'espionne russe*.

Steve ignora les plaintes de Clint, ils partirent vers l'ascenseur en laissant le milliardaire et le scientifique derrière. Steve sentit le souffle de l'enfant à son épaule, la tête sur l'épaule, les ailes tombantes touchant le sol et sa longue chevelure qui arrive jusqu'au bassin du Capitaine, était crasseuse et collante. Ce qui attira attention envers la fille au aile, c'était les blessures qu'elle possédait et des bleus un peu partout sur le corps. C'était une enfant battu. Steve trouvait juste trop horrible qu'une enfant de son âge se fait battre.

Natasha et Clint, tenaient Loki par les deux côté et il était quand même lourd. Une vague musique douce ce fit attendre dans l'ascenseur, un léger malaise plana dans l'ascenseur, léger mais malaise quand même. Une fois arriver, Steve emmena rapidement l'enfant vers une des dizaines de lit et Loki, a côté de l'enfant.

- JARVIS, quelles sont l'état de santé?

- La fille de Loki est en manque de sommeil, surtout de nourriture, ce qui choqua les trois personnes, et Loki est lui aussi en manque de sommeil et de force.

- SA FILLE?! s'étrangla le Faucon.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir?!

- D'après mes scan, la fillette possède les même ADN que monsieur Loki. dit l'hologramme.

Steve, regarda Loki. Était-ce lui qu'il avait fait du mal à sa propre fille? Pourtant... il était lui aussi en piteuse état. Il lui poserai des question plus tard, quand Loki se réveillera.

- JARVIS, si l'un deux se réveille prévint nous immédiatement, dit la russe.

- Très bien.

Ils montèrent vers le grand salon, laissant le père et la fillette se reposaient. Clint, toujours dans le choque que Loki a engendré un autre enfant mais cette fois-ci avec des AILES. Lui qu'il a toujours en voulu... Il va quand même pas se mettre à être jaloux! Clint connaissait parfaitement la mythologie norvégien, juste pour connaître un peu plus Thor et Loki en faite. Apparemment, Loki avait engendré un cheval avec huit patte, un grand serpent, un loup et une reine de la mort ou autres truc. Puis deux autres fils dont lequel il l'a oublié leurs nom.

Natasha, elle, elle était déjà exténuée. Quant à Steve, il réfléchissait comment en parler avec les autres... Que la fillette était LA fille de LOKI. En plus, en parler avec Thor. Est-ce que sait-il que Loki avait une fille? Qu'elle se fessait battre? Il avait des tas de question sans réponse et préféra de s'abstenir.

Une fois arriver, Tony et Bruce discutait tranquillement. En fait, Bruce avait le visage dans les main et semblait presque de craquer. Tony, lui, caressa le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que ce passe-t-il? dit Clint en premier.

- Bruce semble craquer.

Steve poussa un profond soupir et prit une grande inspiration.

- Cette fillette est en faite, la fille de Loki, dit soudainement Steve.

Tony, arrêta nettement. Bruce poussa presque un crie et laissa sa tête sur le comptoir. " Dieux tout puissant " pensa Bruce " Achevez-moi. " implora intérieurement.

- Nah! Vous rigolez, n'est-ce pas? dit Tony.

- Monsieur, fit Jarvis, J'ai pu scanné Loki et sa fille. Ils ont le même ADN. Ce qui fait, que la fillette est une Jotun et une autre race auquel que je ne connais.

- Oh my Stark, dit Tony.

" Un autre Schroupf maintenant " pensa Tony.

- Comme avait dit Banner, nous appellerons Thor et lui dit à propos de cette situation. fit Natasha.

Natasha a été la seule personne sans vraiment secoué par les nouvelles. C'était une espionne. Enfin... pensa-t-elle.

* Espionne Russe est une musique Québécoise assez populaire en Canada Francophone. Juste pour dire de même.

Review, hein?


	3. Chapitre 2

Thor était furie. Très en furie. Il y a environ une demi-heure, il avait reçu un appel de homme de fer. Il lui semblait presque mal à l'aise et nerveux. Après une minute de conversation sur la petite machine Midgardienne, Stark commença à dire la vérité. Son frère avait atterri chez les Avengers, grièvement blessé et s'est évanoui. En plus, ça va faire plus de deux ans qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Loki. En temps de Dieu, ça ferra deux semaine d'absence et pourtant, Thor avait l'impression que ça fait presque un siècle ou deux qu'il n'avait pas vue Loki. Et maintenant, Loki apparaît dans la tours Avengers. Il partait sans laisser Stark continuait et sans laisser de mot à Jane ou le scientifique. Il avait son prit Mjolnir et partit.

Thor atterrissait sur la terrasse menant dans le grand salon. Il voyait par la baie vitré, ses camarades de combat. Natasha avait les bras croisés, réfléchissant en observant le sol et Stark était asssis sur le long divan taillé sur mesure. Bruce était sur le comptoir, le coude sur la table et le visage dans la paume de sa main et Steve était dans la même position que Natasha. Puis Clint, il était adossé contre un mur pas loin d'eux. Tous entrain de réfléchir. Thor entra par la porte vitré, il regarda chacun de ses collègues, tous semblait surpris ou ravis qu'il soit là.

- Thor! Mon pote! dit Tony.

- Où est Loki, dit durement Thor.

- Euh... oui c'est que...

Tony se gratta la nuque, ne sachant pas quoi dire devant la colère d'un dieu et il ne voulait vraiment pas se faire cogner par un dieu en colère et son fameux marteau. Natasha poussa un soupir et se mit devant Thor.

- Thor, dit calmement Natasha, ton frère n'était pas seul.

- Il était avec qui, dans ce cas?

- JARVIS dit que... Natasha mordit ses lèvres, que c'est la fille... de ton frère.

Thor regarda Natasha, la bouche grande ouverte et regarda chacun d'entre eux comme tout le monde regarda Thor. Soudain, un sourire niais et heureux. Son frère était à nouveau père, une fille en plus de ça! Hel a maintenant une soeur auquel elle a toujours voulu. Il était oncle d'une petite fille!

Tout le monde regarda Thor, il a sourit et un sourire très idiot un plus de ça. Il partit, laissant ses camarade derrière en partant à grand pas vers l'ascenseur. Tout le monde le regardait partir, sans que personne ne l'intervint. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas intervenir le Dieu.

- Monsieur, la fillette s'est réveillé, dit soudainement JARVIS.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent. Le mal était fait. Thor allait bientôt rencontrer les griffes de la petite. Tout le monde ne dirent plus et ne bougèrent pas un pouce.

Tout le monde se regardèrent, se comprenant du regarde. De l'inquiète, de la compassion envers Thor et un peu de moquerie venant de Tony et Clint. Après deux minutes de silence, Thor revint. Lui aussi dans le même était que Clint, mais deux fois plus pire. Il avait les cheveux attaché et ébouriffé. Le t-shirt blanche qu'il portait était maintenant en morceau, laissant voir ses muscles ( Oui bon, il a été lu l'homme le plus sexy, okay?! ), ce que Natasha profita pleinement de la vue, et son Mjolnir à sa main.

- Je pense que ma nièce..., essoufflait, est une vrai furie.

Après une dizaine de minute de reflexion, tout le monde décida d'y aller ensemble. Les six héro entra dans l'ascenseur. Steve se trouva au fond au coin de l'ascenseur, Bruce à ses côté et Natasha aussi. Thor, Clint et Tony en avant. Ils était collés tous ensemble comme des sardines. Pour couronner le tout, une musique ambiante chansonna au-dessus d'eux. Un malaise régna dans l'étroite ascenseur. Un très GRAND malaise. Tony pria de tout les Dieux, même Odin, que dans quelque seconde, ils sortiraient de cette boîte et tout.

Après une minute dans l'ascenseur, ils arrivèrent enfin, ce qui soulagea tout le monde. Tony sortit toute suite, puis vint les autres. La porte devant eux, était griffer des presque enfoncer, Tony se nota mentalement de s'acheter une porte en métal. Ce fut Natasha qui entra la première, parce que tout les hommes ici présent était des " C*uille Molle " pensa Natasha.

La fillette était debout, à côté de Loki, ne lâchant pas du regarde de son père. Lorsqu'elle vit les six personne entrait, elle feula, donna un grand coup d'aile, découvrant des immenses plumes grisâtre et sale. Elle se mit devant le lit de Loki, à quatre patte, prête à attaquer. Thor regarda sa nièce, elle était... très effrayante. Beaucoup plus que toute à l'heure. Thor avala sa salive.

- Vi ønsker ikke trøbbel. ( Nous ne voulons pas de mal. )

Tout le monde regarda Thor, puis vers la fillette. La fillette arrêta de feuler, les ailes descendit doucement mais elle était quand même méfiante.

- Hvem er du?! S'écria la fillette. ( Qui êtes-vous?! )

Ce fit la première fois qu'ils entendirent la fillette parlait. D'une autre langue, soit, mais parlait! Elle avait quand même une voix enfantille et pourtant, elle avait une voix très méfiante et presque autoritaire malgré son âge.

- Jeg er Thor , adoptiv bror Loki, dit clairement Thor. ( Je suis Thor, frère adoptif de Loki )

La petite fille regarda avec surprise, elle se leva doucement et s'approcha doucement de son père.

- Papa... dit doucement la fillette, presque craintif, papa... voulait me sauver... avec maman.

L'enfant eu les larmes aux yeux, elle mordit ses petites lèvres et baissa la tête. Ayant un peu honte de pleurer, on lui aurait frappe si son Maître l'aurait vu pleurer.

Tout le monde regarda l'enfant. Natasham eu le coeur brisait en voyant l'enfant pleurer. Bruce, Clint et Tony ne disent rien, ne sachant pas comment agir devant une enfant mais tout de même au bord de craquer en voyant une fillette en pleure.

- Maman... ma maman... pleura silencieusement la fillette.

Natasha s'approcha doucement vers la fillette. Voyant que la belle femme ruse s'approcha, elle grogna en battant les ailes et son regarda se changea à celui d'une bête prêt à mordre.

- APPROCHEZ-VOUS PAS! hurla la fillette.

L'agente russe s'arrêta nettement. Elle put voir Loki proche d'elle. Loki était tout blême, il avait les cheveux beaucoup plus long et crasseux comme celui de la petite. Il était aussi habillé dans sa couleur, le vert émeraude, mais ses vêtements était sale et déchirer. Elle lui semblait fragile.

- Nous..., dit doucement l'agente russe, quelle est ton nom petite?

Natasha lui posa la question d'une douceur, elle lui a même sourit. La fillette regarda la belle demoiselle. Puis Thor, Thor l'a regardé. Ensuite, elle posa son regarde vers l'agente.

- Keeliel, murmura Keeliel.

Natasha lui sourit de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci... elle encore plus belle, pensa la petite Keeliel.

- Très bien Keeliel..., dit Natasha, nous ne voulons pas de mal à ton papa.

Bruce poussa un soupir, de même pour Clint... Cette fois-ci, Natasha vient de scellé la promesse. Ils ne doivent plus faire de mal, sinon... deux furie vont lui faire de mal. Surtout la petite, elle était beaucoup plus féroce que l'espionne. Si Natasha les entendaient, ils auraient souffert.

- Nous voulons juste vous aidez.

Keeliel, regarda l'espionne russe, les larmes continuaient à couler et essuya sans cesse. Ce qui trouva de plus en plus mignonne. La fillette hocha la tête, presque hésitante mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Vue que Loki s'est téléporter de loin pour être ici. Mais elle ne bougea pas un pouce. Bruce s'approcha le premier vers Loki, il commença le diagnostiquer. Puis Steve, Clint et Tony s'approchèrent du lit de Loki mais il prenait tout de même leurs distance. Steve ne voulant juste pas s'approche du lit de Loki, Clint avait un peu peur que la fillette l'a mord encore une fois et Tony... ayant peur que la fillette lui fait de mal. Oh! Tony Stark n'a jamais peur! Mais quand même, après le spectacle qu'il aie pu voir lui rendait... Nerveux!

- Keeliel, dit Natasha, Le docteur ici, elle montra Banner du doigt, voudrait te voir pour pouvoir te guérir.

Banner fusilla le dos de Natasha mais il regarde Keeliel devant la russe. Keeliel regarde Bruce, Bruce regardait Keeliel. Il lui semblait innocente et perdu mais il savait clairement qu'elle était féroce. Keeliel, elle, regarde l'homme, le trouvant toujours laid et idiot. Puis elle regarde Natasha et hocha, à contre-coeur, la tête.

Keeliel s'assit sur son lit, à côté de son père et Banner s'approcha de la fillette. Thor se mit à côter de Keeliel et les autres regardèrent Loki endormit. Seul Natasha et Steve parlèrent, Clint et Tony ensemble.

Banner prit le poignet de Keeliel, ce qui attira son attention, elle feula légèrement mais Bruce ne fit pas attention. Il vérifia son pouls, les battement était régulier et il regardait les pupilles de l'enfant. Keeliel regarda d'un oeil mauvais à le mortel. Puis bruce s'éloigna, il partit vers un meuble et fouilla dans les tiroirs.

Thor regarde sa nièce. Elle ressemblait à son père, mais elle en plus féminine et beaucoup plus fragile. Keeliel, remarqua que Thor lui regardait, elle baissa la tête ayant un peu honte d'avoir griffer son... Oncle? Elle leva sa tête à cette idée, puis elle regarde Thor et Thor n'ayant pas lâcher du regarde à Keeliel.

- Du pappa bror ? dit Keeliel. (Tu es le frère de mon papa? )

- Foster bror. ( Frère adoptif )

- Så du er som... min onkel? murmura la petite. ( Tu es comme... mon oncle? )

Thor hocha la tête, heureux que sa petite nièce lui dit qu'il est son oncle. Keeliel, embarrasser qu'elle aie mordu son... oncle... ou même griffer. Elle vit Bruce s'approcher avec des bandages et une bouteille. Quant il se mit à genoux vers les jambes de Keeliel, il mouilla un une petit serviette et toucha sur les petites plaies ouvertes. Keeliel, lâcha un " Iiiiik! ", Bruce fit de même sur les petites plaies et il mit dans grand pansement ou des bandages. Keeliel regarda Banner, enfin compte... Il n'était pas SI idiot et SI laid. Il était gentil... Un peu gentil mais laid et idiot quand même. Elle mordit ses lèvre, gonflant ses joues, elle n'allait tout de même avouer! Mais... elle avait quand fait du mal au monsieur.

- Je... murmura Keeliel, Je... JeSuisDésoler! s'écria l'enfant.

Tout le monde regarda la fillette, surprise qu'elle put dire enfin une phrase. Bruce, qui regarda Keeliel, un peu surprise mais il souriait. Elle était enfin compte... pas si féroce que ça la fillette.

- C'est normal, dit Banner, tu était effrayer Keeliel.

Ok, il était un TRÈS gentil monsieur mais laid, pensa Keeliel. Elle souriait, soulagé d'avoir pu s'excuser envers le docteur ( scientifique ).

Tout les Avengers, regarda Bruce, heureux qu'ils ont fait la paix, excepté Clint, n'ayant pas eu les excuses de Keeliel. Keeliel, elle, elle mordit une nouvelle fois les lèvres et les joues gonflait. Ce qui chavirait chaque Avengers présent.

- Monsieur, tout le monde regarda le plafond, même Keeliel ( croyant que c'est un esprit parlant. ), Loki se réveille.

Keeliel fut la première, un bandage non fini lui traînant le sol, à s'approcher vers le lit de son père. Tout le monde fit de même, Thor, à côté de sa nièce.

- Papa! s'écria Keeliel.

- Mon frère!

Tout le monde ne disent rien. Loki ouvrit doucement les yeux, regrettant de les avoirs ouvert, la lumière était trop fort et voulut s'asseoir. Mais il sentit une douleur à son dos, il regretta une nouvelle fois... il resta coucher un les yeux fermaient. Puis quelque seconde, il les ouvrit, la lumière était moins forte et il vit plein de monde autour de son lit.

- Keeliel... Keeliel... murmura Loki.

- Papa!

Keeliel battit ses ailes et s'asseoit à côté de son père. Loki, voyant sa fille, il passa une main à sa joue.

- Tu vas bien?

Keeliel hocha la tête, elle se laissa caresser la main par son père... Elle avait tant attendue que son papa lui caresse comme cela, sa maman avait raison... Il était si doux et protecteur. " Oh... maman " pensa la fillette. Tout les Avengers regarda le petit spectacle, tous attendrit... mais c'était quand même Loki.

- Loki, mon frère, dit doucement Thor, comment es-tu... as-tu atterri ici?

Loki regarda sa fille et semblait réfléchir. Si on pouvait l'épargner un moment...

- Thor, Loki a besoin un moment pour se reposer, dit Banner.

Thor regarda son frère, puis sa nièce. Loki regarda Banner, il se sentait embarrasser... Il est venu ici sans réfléchir, demander l'aide au Avengers et pourtant il n'avait pas d'idée où se cachait. Il lui doit beaucoup à Banner et tout le monde.

- Banner va prendre soin de vous, dit Steve, et nous, nous allons nous occuper de votre fille, Loki.

Loki, regarda Steve, il lui semblait honnête mais il se méfier tout de même. C'est sa fille, il veut être là auprès d'elle... mais il était blessé et il avait grandement besoin de repos. Il poussa un soupir, de même pour Banner. Il va devoir supporter Loki pendant un temps et le voir tout les jours. Adieu ses moments de paix.

Keeliel, regarda chacun d'entre eux, Thor, Steve, Clint, Bruce, son oncle, Natasha et son papa. Loki lui prit la main.

- Keeliel, tu resteras avec eux, d'accord? dit Loki.

Keeliel fixa son papa, elle était inquiète... mais son papa avait beaucoup de bobo et il avait besoin de faire dodo. Keeliel hoche de nouveau la tête, elle descendit du lit et s'approcha entre Steve et Natasha. Elle lui sembla les plus gentille, Oncle Thor aussi, mais Natasha l'était encore plus. Ce qui étonna tout le monde. Natasha, elle, était très flatter et heureuse mais elle ne laissait rien voir. Loki, regarda sa petite fille, il semblerait qu'elle s'est beaucoup attaché à l'agente Romanov et cela le rassuré beaucoup. Il n'avait pas envie que sa fille s'approche des hommes, Loki était tout de même un père, hein?

Tout le monde laissa Loki, seul Banner est resté pour pouvoir guérir les blessure du Dieu de la malice. Keeliel fit signe à son père, Loki fit de même en lui lançant un sourire rassuré à sa fille. Mais Keeliel savait que son papa était blessés et avait très mal.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermer. Une nouvelle fois, il se trouvait un peu étroit et beaucoup moins avant. Keeliel serra le bas de sa robe miteuse et sale. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire sans son papa... Mais Natasha posa sa main sur son épaule et lui fait un sourire. Keeliel regardait Natasha, les larmes commençait à monter mais elle le retint le plus possible. Mais elle savait maintenant qu'elle était en sécurité loin de son Maître.

* * *

><p>Hey! Joyeux Noël! En passant, il se peut que je sors un chapitre à chaque jours, car... vue que j'ai très peu de temps pour finir cette fiction. Sinon... profiter bien de vot'réveillon! Eku!<p>

Ah oui, j'ai fait de nombreux faute, car j'voulais faire vite pour terminer! Ok? Eku!


	4. Chapitre 3

Keeliel mangea tranquillement ses Froot Loops. Bien que Tony ne voulait pas partager ( Oui, il ne partage pas du tout. ), ce fit trois regarde assassin qu'il a changé d'avis, celui de Steve, Natasha et la petite Keeliel, ce fut le regarde la fillette qui l'effrayait le plus.

La fillette était très bien nourrit, très bien habillé et elle était très vaillante. Selon JARVIS, elle aurait aujourd'hui huit ans, qui équivaut presque huit siècle. Ce qui choqua tout le monde mais la fillette n'en voyait pas où était le problème.

Keeliel but tout le bol, ne voulant pas utiliser sa cuillère et une fois avoir tout bu. Elle lâcha un rôt, s'essuya avec ses manches trop longues ( un t-shirt à manche longue. ) et s'étira de sa chaise. Keeliel avait très bien manger, depuis sa naissance, elle ne mangeait que du pain et un verre de lait ou d'eau. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le plus délicieux! En plus, elle avait droit à du jus d'orange et toute sorte! Elle était vraiment heureuse! Si maman était là... elle aurait pu toute coûter! Keeliel sentit sa gorge se serrait mais elle retint de pleurer.

Clint, Tony, Natasha, Steve et Thor observait tous la petite Keeliel. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il l'éduc'. Clint but une gorgé de son café, Thor tournait sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café, Tony mangeait les même céréale que Keeliel et Natasha, elle, regardait simplement sa petite protégée. Keeliel se leva, elle prit son bol et elle le rangea dans la robinet. Bon, au moins elle savait faire les choses elle-même. Quand elle a poussé sa chaise vers la table, elle regardait Steve d'un air suppliant.

- Je peux voir Papa?

Tout le monde regardait Steve. Lui, il ne s'attendait pas du tout que la fillette allait lui questionnait. Il se mit à genoux devant la fillette.

- Keeli', dit Steve, tout le monde regardait Steve, surprise qu'il utilise un surnom, ton papa a grandement besoin de repos.

Keeli baissa tristement la tête et pourtant capitaine avait raison mais il avait très envie de voir son papa. Natasha s'approcha et Keeliel.

- Et si tu fessais un dessin à ton père?

Keelial regardait Natasha, heureuse de cette idée et sautillait presque sur place et battit deux ou trois fois ses ailes. Tout le monde souriait, heureux de voir l'enfant heureuse et même Clint souriait ( mais il laissait cacher son sourire en buvant son café! ).

- JARVIS, mon beau! dit soudainement Stark, prépare un grand cahier et les couleurs s'il te plaît!

- Bien, monsieur.

- Ah oui! Peux-tu commander des robes et des vêtements pour Keeli?

- Bien.

Tout le monde regarda Tony et Tony regardait tout le monde, même Keeli.

- Ben quoi? Vous voulez quand même pas que la p'tite porte ses torchon?

Keelial rougit, jamais on ne fessait attention à elle, seulement maman. Elle tenait le bas du t-shirt, on pouvait voir des pansement et des bandages. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment dire merci, quand elle essayait, on lui coupait la parole en disant que ce n'était rien et pourtant elle voulait tellement lui dire mais sa timidité dominé ou on l'interrompais. Et si elle fessait un dessins à chacun d'entre eux? " Oui! Ils seront tous heureux! " pensa Keeli.

Tout le monde commençait à faire un débat, au sujet des vêtements de Keeli ou la santé de celle-ci. Mais elle s'en fichait pour l'instant, elle s'est assis sur la chaise auquel elle l'avait rangé. Toujours dans ses pensés, Natasha interrompu les pensé de la petite et elle tendit un grand carnet de papier blanche et de crayon couleurs. Elle ouvrit le grand carnet et elle attaqua la première page. Elle essaya de dessiner son papa, tout habillé en vert, tenant la main d'une femme, deux autres garçon et elle, tenant la main de sa maman. Seule Steve et Natasha avait vu le dessin de la petite, enfin, elle leurs montra en brandissant son dessin. Natasha questionna la fillette qui était-ce. Keeli raconta que la femme était sa maman, les deux enfant à côté de Loki, était ses frère. Natasha avait remarqué les mains tremblotants de Keeli, elle a voulu prendre dans ses bras mais elle n'a peu eu le courage de le faire. Keeli ravala sa peine, mordant très fortement ses lèvres et empêchait ses larmes se montraient. Oui, elle était très triste. Sa maman était morte... ses frères aussi. Il ne manquait que papa. Elle n'a jamais eu la chance de le rencontre jusqu'à y a quatre jours. Il était comme il l'imaginait, grand, respectueux et très beau homme. Et maintenant, elle se promis qu'elle ferrait n'importe quoi pour pas que son papa meurt.

Puis Steve a eu le droit de voir. Sauf que Steve ne voulait pas questionnait la petite, savant qu'elle était fragile à ce sujet, car Natasha lui a raconté ce qui se passer, puis il s'assoit sur le divan en jouant avec son cellulaire.

Ça va faire plus d'une heure que Keeli avait fini. Maintenant, elle devait trouver son papa. Il regarda le Capitaine, il dormait profondément. Puis il cherchait du regarde 'Tasha, elle n'était pas là non plus. Alors elle regarda le plafond, hésitante un peu et finit par dire:

« Monsieur JARVIS » murmura Keeli.

- Oui mademoiselle?

Keeli, surprise qu'on l'appelle "mademoiselle" mais elle oublia très vite.

- Je voudrais voir mon papa...

Après sa requête, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, ce qui attira l'attention de Keeliel et elle y entra. Puis une musique ambiante ce fit entendre, Keeli bougeant un peu ses épaules au rythme de la musique et une fois arriva.

« L'infirmerie ce trouve tout juste en avant de l'ascenseur. » dit le IA.

- Merci, monsieur JARVIS. dit-elle.

- Mais de rien.

Keeliel se nota mentalement de faire aussi un dessin à JARVIS. Lorsqu'elle sortit, la porte se ferma, puis une porte blindé se trouva devant elle. Elle l'ouvrit sans difficulté, elle n'était pas fermé, quand elle entrait... Banner dormait sur une chaise, Loki était assis sur le lit en lissant un livre et semblait presque ennuyé. Quand la porte se ferma derrière la fillette avec un grand bruit, qui réveilla Banner et Loki. Keeli, embarrassait, elle s'approcha du lit sous les regardes interrogateurs des deux adultes. Une fois proche du lit, elle fit deux battement d'aile et ce trouva assis sur le côté du lit de Loki. Puis elle tendit une feuille vers Loki, les joues rouges, Loki prit le dessin et regarda. Il regarda chaque détail, le ciel bleu et l'arc-en-ciel derrière eux et plein de fleurs de toute les couleurs! Il se reconnut, il tenait la main de sa femme, ses deux fils et Keeliel, tenant la main de sa maman. Un sourit naît sur les livres de Loki. Il serrait les draps. " Sigyn... si tu était là... ". Loki se mit à trembler les main, les battements coeur était plus rapide et les larmes menaçaient de tomber. Bruce allait intervenir mais Keeli tenait la main de son père.

- Papa... dit doucement l'enfant, est-ce que tu aimes?

Loki regardait sa fille. Les yeux d'un bleu innocent et à celui d'un vert émeraude. Elle avait les yeux de Sigyn. Il caresse doucement la joue rosé de Keeli.

- Très bien, dit Loki, grâce à Banner.

Banner ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne se disait pratiquement pas de mot, il était un peu embarrassé et pourtant flatté venant d'un Dieu. Bon ok, très fier même. Keeliel débarquer du lit, elle s'approche de Banner et elle tendit un dessin.

- Tient.

Banner, regarda le dessin, puis la fillette et Loki. Loki, lui... il avait l'aire pas menaçant mais amusé par le petit spectacle, que même JARVIS enregistre toute la scène ( Oh! Fallait une preuve, hein? ) et il décida de prendre le dessin. C'était lui, avec des lunettes, un peu dessiné grossièrement et il y avait beaucoup de fleurs en multi-couleur et au coin, c'était écrit: Lege Barnner. Jamais il n'avait reçu un dessin venant d'une enfant. Ensuite, tout en bas, il était écrit: "Désoler de vous avoir mordu". Banner sourit malgré lui, ce qui fait sourire Keeli, battant les ailes, heureuse. Banner ne lâchait pas du regarde son cadeau, Keeli s'approcha du lit de Loki.

- Papa, dit doucement Keeli, je vais voir les autres.

Elle lui montra ces autres dessins. Loki, ne sut quoi y répondre, il hocha la tête. La fille partit vers la sortie en fessant attention de ne pas faire un grand bruit comme avant.

- Votre fille est quelqu'un d'attentionné et assez féroce, dit soudainement Banner.

Loki, ne sut quoi répondre mais heureux. Il lâcha un "hmm-hmm". Bon, Loki n'était pas très expressif et Banner non plus. Mais... petit à petit, il commençait à parler.

* * *

><p>Keeliel courut vers le divan, il posa doucement sur le genoux, le dessins du Capitaine et elle partit à nouveau. Elle demande à JARVIS où ce trouvait les autres, il lui indique à chaque personne et remercia beaucoup le IA.<p>

Keeliel est parti descendre voir Iron Man, il était entrain de fabriquer les balle de Natasha et était sur le point de terminer. Quand JARVIS dit que la fillette était là, il arrêta nettement son travail, il vit la fillette en haut des escaliers qui descendit et une fois par terre, elle courut vers le milliardaire. Keeliel sentit un chose sous son pied, elle y glissa et tomba durement sur le sol en lâchant un cri. Tony, ne savant pas si il devait rire ou l'aider. Les dessins étaient tous éparpillés, un papier était à quelque centimètre devant lui, il le prit et regarda le dessin. C'était lui, son réacteur sur la poitrine, la barbe de couleur châtain et assez dessiné grossièrement. Il regarda l'enfant aillé, il mordit ses lèvres et les épaules tremblèrent. Keeliel voulut ramasser ses dessins mais elle retomba à nouveau par un liquide huileux.

- Pff-... HAHAHAHA! ria Tony.

Keeliel, regarda l'homme à quelque mètre de lui. Elle fronça les sourcils et les joues gonflés. Elle était vexé, très vexé même. Tony, se tenait le ventre, assis sur son fauteuil et les larmes au yeux.

- JARVIS! As-tu... as-tu... Enregistrer? ria Tony.

- Ça va faire maintenant une demi-heure monsieur.

Tony ria de nouveau, ah... il aimait tellement son IA. Soudain, des main sur sa nuque. Ah non... pas là.

- Non... pas ici... murmura Tony.

Keeliel commençait a chatouillé la nuque du playboy, il hurla de rire et voulut s'enfuit mais la fillette lui "volait" après lui. Puis en-dessous des aisselles, ce qui arrache encore un autre hurlement de rire de Tonny, Keeliel, amusait continua jusqu'à que Tony lui prends le bras et l'a chatouille aussi en dessous des aisselles. Keeliel hurla de rire, elle a voulu s'enfui mais elle n'avait plus de force pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

- Petite chipi! Ça t'apprendra de m'avoir attaqué!

- HAHAHA! ria Keeliel! Okay! Okay! J'arrête! J'arrête! S'il vous plaît! HAHAHAHA

- Promis?

Keeliel ne put rien dire, elle se tortilla sous ses rires et continua à se débattre.

- J-J'ARRÊTE! Hurla la petite.

Tony arrêta, Keeli essouffla, le sourire grand au lèvre et coucher sur le sol. Elle n'avait jamais autant rit depuis longtemps! Tony, couchait à ses côtés, riant encore comme un enfant. Jamais il pensait qu'un jours il allait s'amuser comme un gosse de dix ans. Des dizaines de seconde s'écoula. Keeliel regardait le plafond, elle semblait un truc... Les dessins. Elle s'assoit et chercha du regard les dessins qu'elle avait fait. Elle les ramassa mais elle chercha celui de Tony.

- Il est où..?

Tony se leva, il prit le dessin qui ce trouva sur la table.

- Ce dessin-là?

Keeliel se tourna et vit le dessin. Un grand coup d'aile, elle se leva et s'approcha de monsieur barbu.

- Oui! Je voulais te donner ce dessin!

Tony, regarda à nouveau le dessin et finit par l'accrochait sur le tableau près de son bureau de travail.

- Tient, ça place est ici.

Keeli, regardait l'homme, quand il vit l'accrochait et semblait presque fier. Elle était vraiment heureuse. Très Heureuse.

- Pour les autres dessins, c'est pour les autres, hein?

- Oui! 'tasha, le monsieur avec les flèches et oncle Thor.

- Ah oui? Hm...

Tony sembla réfléchir et sortit son cellulaire. Il pitonna sur le cellulaire.

- 'Tasha ma chérie, dit Tony, tu veux bien allez au salon? Ok bye!

Avant qu'elle ne put répondre, il accrocha rapidement et pitonna de nouveau.

- Hey Legolas! Viens dans le salon toute suite!

Il accrocha de nouveau et pitonna encore une fois.

- Thor, mon Pikachu préférait! Y a une certaine petite fille qui voudrait te voir.

Il accroche encore une fois. Keeliel fixa l'homme barbu, ne savant pas trop comment y penser. Soit, le monsieur était fou car il parlait à cette machine en boîte ou soit, il était juste entrain de faire semblant. Tony se tourna vers l'enfant.

- Ok Keeli. On va monter?

- Pourquoi?

- On va voir les autres!

Keeli regarda longuement l'adulte, elle haussa les épaules et elle prit la main de Tony, ce qui l'étonna. Elle le tira vers les escaliers et elle tenait de l'autre main, ses dessins.

- Hé! Je sais où ce trouve l'ascenseur.

Mais Keeli ignora le playboy, elle monta les escaliers mais c'était Stark qui le dépassait.

- Celui qui arrive en premier gagne!

Keeli regarda d'un air malicieuse à l'home barbu. Elle s'arrêta et donna des grands coups d'ailes qui arriva aussitôt là-haut. Tony, ayant remarqué, se plaigna.

- Tricheuse! Dit Tony, il continua à courir sous les rires de l'enfant. Tss... mini-Loki, va!

* * *

><p>Tout le monde était là-haut, la fillette n'était pas là non plus, elle devait être avec Tony pensèrent les Vengers. Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, on découvrit Tony et Keeli, tenant la main à celui du playboy. Ils étaient toute les deux souriant. Clint, haussa le sourcil. Natasha et Thor sourirent.<p>

- La petite malicieuse, ici présent, plaisanta Tony, à quelque chose à vous offrir.

Keeli s'approcha doucement, vers Clint. Ce qui étonna les deux protecteur(trice) et l'agent. Elle tendit un papier vers lui, Clint un peu surpris, il le prit et regarda attentivement le dessin. C'était lui, tenant un arc et des flèches de l'autre main grossièrement dessiner. Il y avait beaucoup de point rouge, des nuages rose autour de lui et lui, tout souriant. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ok, il l'a trouvé très mignonne. Il regarda en dessous de son dessin, une écriture: " Je suis désolé d'avoir griffé le visage. ". Clint, cligna les yeux, c'était son premier dessin ouvert par un enfant. Il n'allait jamais l'avouer mais il va le garder précieusement. Puis Keeliel s'approcha de Natasha, elle lui tendit maintenant son dessin. Natasha se pencha pour prendre le dessin. Elle découvra des dizaine de coeur rose ou rouge, elle, habillé en un robe blanche et les cheveux rouge. Très grossièrement dessiné elle aussi. Elle caressa la longue chevelures de Keeli.

- Je te remercie Keeli, dit doucement Natasha.

Keeli souriait. Puis vint Thor. Keeli tendit son dernier dessin. Thor le prit. Ce qui regardait, était quelque chose auquel il le garderait toujours. C'était lui, mais pas juste lui, il tenait la main de son frère. Loki et Lui. Il y avait beaucoup de papillon de couleur différente et joyeuse.

Keeliel n'a pas pu dire tous ce qu'elle voulait dire mais elle l'avait exprimé dans un dessin et ça, elle était très fière. Ses frères et sa maman seront fière d'elle.

* * *

><p>Ok, j'suis crevé et en plus, c'est Noël. Bon.. Deux Chapitres improvisé en une seule soiré. Joyeux Noël...<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4

Loki brossait les cheveux de Keeliel d'une douceur et Keeliel appréciait beaucoup. Elle aimait beaucoup qu'on lui caressait les cheveux, cela l'endormait et ronronner presque ( son côté Jotun. ). Keeli' était assise confortablement sur les genoux de son père et chantonna une légère chanson. Ils étaient tout les deux seuls. Bruce disait qu'il allait chercher les autres pour pouvoir enfin l'interroger et il était prêt pour pouvoir en parler. Mais pour Keeliel, elle était trop jeune et fragile au sujet de... ce sujet-ci. Il a alors dit à Bruce qu'il racontera tout mais préférant que sa fille ne les écoutent pas. Bruce accorda cette requête et partit chercher les autres Vengeurs. Il profita ce moment en compagnie de sa fille avant de faire face au Vengeurs et ce que sa fille fit de même.

Keeliel, elle, elle avait passé une des plus belles semaine de sa vie d'Immortelle. Elle était nourrie, prenait soin d'elle et était très bien habillé. Puis elle découvrit plein de chose auquel elle les a manqué pendant des siècles! Par exemple la télévision! Ou encore des nombreuses mets! Comme du gâteau au fromage avec des fraises dessus! Ou le machin appelait IPOD, d'où utilisait oncle Tony. Et plein de chose! Elle prenait plaisir à apprendre toute ses nouvelles choses. Puis Natasha profitait pour lui apprendre sa langue, c'est-à-dire le Russe ou elle lui raconta des légendes Russe ou des histoires, avant d'aller dormir. Où c'était même Clint qu'il y allait! Mais c'était un secret pour les deux... Car elle savait que tout le monde allait rire de lui et elle ne voulait pas du tout que tout le monde rit de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit, ce qui sursauta la petite famille. Loki arrêta de brosser les cheveux de la fillette et Keeliel descendit du lit. Elle se trouva à côté du lit de son père. Tony observa la fillette et le père, cela lui rappelait le jours où Keeliel voulait protéger son père. Il souriait, à ce souvenir, et dit que c'était y a seulement une semaine.

Très silencieusement, Keeli' sortit de l'infirmerie et prenant bien soin de fermer la porte. Loki était maintenant seul, sans que personne l'encourageait. Puis tout le monde s'approcha du lit de Loki et un long silence régna. Ne savant pas qui aller commencer à parler. Après de dix seconde de silence, assez long tout de même, ce fut Thor qui parla.

- Comment vas-tu mon frère?

Loki tiqua sur le mot "Frère". Il était pas le "frère" de Thor mais malgré lui il sentit son coeur se réchauffait.

- Je ne suis pas ton frère.

Thor, blessait un peu mais ne lâchait pas du regarde à son frère. Loki regardait ailleurs, un peu embarrasser que tout le monde le regarde aussi pénétrant. Puis c'était Stark.

- Bon, très bien, dit Stark, prenant pas au sérieux, comment as-tu atterri ici?

Loki prit une grande inspiration. Les questions commença.

- Je me suis téléporter ici grâce à le peu de magie qu'il me restait.

Puis ce fut Bruce qui le questionna.

- Mais pour quel raison?

- J'étais vers le Triangle des Bermudes, en Atlantique.

Tout le monde se regardait mais Thor était le seul à regarder Loki. Surprise qu'il connaît ce "Mythe".

- Et pourquoi étiez-vous ici? question Bruce.

Loki mordit ses lèvres. Thor savait que son frère était fragile quand il mordit de même.

- Je... Je..., dit doucement Loki, il prit une grosse inspiration et plaça son masque de froid. Je suis allé sauver ma femme.

Puis Natasha et Steve se regardèrent. Ils se souvinrent du dessin de la fillette. Tout le monde, sous le choque de la révélation, sauf quelque personne.

- Est-ce ça a avoir avec... votre domination du monde, dit soudainement Natasha.

Loki était écoeuré. Il serait les poignets bien forts, sentant que ses ongles s'enfonça dans ses mains.

- Oui, dit Loki.

Loki baissa la tête, ses cheveux bouclés et mi-long lui cacher la face. Voilà, il avait montré sa faiblesse.

Thor, sentit sa gorge se serrait. Il se souvenait de la femme de Loki. Il a été présent à son mariage et après de cinq ans de disparition. Loki était revenu, plus renfermé, moins joyeux et ouvert.

- Et votre fille..? dit Natasha.

- Je... murmura Loki, il n'y a même pas deux semaine... J'ignorais que j'avais une autre fille.

Cette fois, tout le monde se taisait. Une basse tension régna que le silence.

- Ma femme voulut sortir une fillette. Keeliel, avait-elle crié, dit Loki, mais quand elle m'avait vue, elle m'avait criée "papa", Loki se sentit un peu idiot de dire "papa" mais il s'en ficha, je... j'étais surpis. Puis...

Il leva doucement la tête, laissant voir les joues humides.

Puis un énorme tornade nous sépara moi, ma femme et ma fille. Seule ma fille, Keeliel a pu s'en échapper grâce à ses ailes. Mais... celui des ailes de Sigyn... Il mordit ses lèvres et reprit son souffle, elle était arraché et n'a pas pu s'en échapper. Puis la tornade allait capturer ma Keeliel, Sigyn épuisa sa magie en voulant sauver notre fille et mourut avant que la tornade l'attrapa. Sa peau était maintenant de couleur argenté et disparu en millier de morceau. La tornade s'arrêta enfin, mais dans la tornade ce trouva un homme vêtu de blanc commençait à nos attaquait. Lorsque j'ai voulu m'enfuir avec Keeliel, il avait fermer le portail du Triangle des Bermudes sous l'océan et nos lança des sorts. Je sentais ma magie s'épuisait mais c'était Keeliel qui a pu renvoyer cette homme dans la profondeur de l'océan. Elle s'est évanouie et le reste de ma magie, j'ai pu nous emmener dans votre Tour Stark en me téléportant. Et ça là que tout devenait tout flou et m'évanouit.

Thor s'approcha de son frère et voulut la prendre par l'épaule. Mais Loki, la peau devenait bleu et des ligne thermique apparaît sur le visage de Loki et partout sur le corps. Ses yeux était de couleurs d'un rouge écarlate, il feula et griffa même la main de de Thor.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS, hurla Loki.

Tout le monde s'éloigna de Loki, choquait et en même temps effrayer que la rapidité du coup de giffres de Loki et de son apparence. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Loki pensait qu'il était le monstre ou ce détestait lui-même. Mais il se r'approchèrent de tous de Loki. Loki, surprit qu'ils s'approche quand même et se trouva dans son était originel.

- Pardon Thor... dit doucement Loki, il sentit sa gorge se serrait, Je suis désolé... tellement désolé...

Thor tenta de nouveau de consoler son frère. Cette fois-ci, Loki se laissa faire. Les épaules lui tremblèrent, doucement, les larmes lui coulaient. Natasha fit signe aux autres de sortir et c'est-ce qu'ils firent. Quand ils sortirent, une tête d'un noir jais courut vers son père. Les quatre personnes regardait Keeliel courir vers son père et son oncle.

- Papa! Oncle Thor! s'écria l'enfant

Elle battit les ailes et vola pour atterrir sur les jambes de son papa. Surpris que sa fille arrive, il leva la tête et les larmes continuaient à couler.

- Papa, murmura Keeliel en prenant des mains de son père.

Loki regardait les yeux de Keeliel. Elle était d'un bleu cyan, comme sa mère, Sigyn. Il craqua. Loki serra dans ses bras la fillette et la fille fit de même. Thor fut le dernier à partir. Et Loki pleura en lâchant prise tout comme sa fille.

* * *

><p>Natasha était adossé sur le mur du couloir, Clint était assise devant Bruce, Steve se tenant debout devant la baie vitré et Tony s'est assis sur le divan. Tout le monde semblait réfléchir, ne savant pas trop quoi y penser en faite. Puis Thor vint, la mine dur et s'arrêta au côté de Natasha. Lui aussi sembler de réfléchir. Une lourd tension ce fit dans la cuisine.<p>

- Loki a fait ça pour sa famille, dit soudainement Thor.

Le " ça " était le temps où Loki voulait dominer la Terre.

- Thor... dit Natasha, Loki a tué plusieurs gens innocent...

- Keeli' a été torturé depuis presque huit siècle et sa mère aussi, continua sa Thor.

Tout le monde frissonna à cette idée. Huit siècle et toujours une enfant. Mais quand Loki voulait dominer le monde pour sa femme et sa fille, il a fallu qu'il tue une centaine de personne ou même des millier et ils ne savait pas trop comment y réfléchir. Deux personnes sauver pour en tuer des milliers de gens innocents. C'était... gros. Les Avengers ne savaient pas si ils devaient pardonner au Dieu.

- Nous devons en parler avec Fury, commença Bruce.

Tout le monde regardait Bruce, tout le monde était contre mais... contre. Bruce se grattait le front, signe qu'il était aussi perdu. Il y avait un lourd tension. C'était insupportable pour tout le monde. Ils ne voulaient pas que Fury prenne la fille de Loki ou que Loki soit emprisonné ou soit tué. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas le cacher trop longtemps. Ils soupirent presque à l'unisson. C'était un choix difficile, même très et peut-être même c'était la seule.

- J'appellerais, dit Natasha.

Elle partit vers une salle au fond du couloir et elle appela son patron. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas une conversation plein de joyeuseté. Elle prit une grosse inspiration, elle expira. Elle sursauta quand Fury réponda.

- Romanov?

- Fury, j'ai à vous parlez à la tour Avengers. commença Natasha, presque autoritaire mais hésitante.

Fury ne dit rien pendant presque trois seconde, ce qui rendait nerveuse notre espionne.

- Est-ce important? questionna le patron.

- Il s'agit de Loki, Natasha se maudit une centaine de fois et elle mordit même sa langue.

- J'arrive, dit-il et il accrocha.

Natasha serra de toute ses forces le cellulaire, sentant que son cellulaire craquelait dans sa main et la tonalité de cette chose. Elle espérait de tout coeur que Fury n'allait pas de faire de mal à Keeliel et à son père. Elle finit par accrocher, puis mit son cellulaire dans ses poches et elle partit voir ses collègues. Tout le monde levait les yeux vers l'espionne ruse.

- Fury va venir d'ici quelque heure, répondit Natasha.

Tony passa une main à ses cheveux et dit.

- Très bien, on n'a plus qu'à attendre, dit Tony.

Il se leva et partit vers son labo. Tout le monde se sépara et il n'y avait que Clint et Natasha dans la cuisine.

- J'espère que Fury ne va pas faire de mal à Keeli', murmura l'espionne.

- Alors si Fury voudrait la filette, dit Clint, il faudra passer à nous d'abord. De même pour Loki.

Natasha hocha la tête et Clint souriait.

- Alors Natasha, dit doucement Clint, l'Amour c'est pour les enfants, hein? dit-il avec amusement.

Natasha fusilla du regarde à Clint.

- Tais-toi, dit-elle, un peu irrité.

Clint partit en ricanant et Natasha était -PRESQUE- rouge ( mais plutôt dans un rose pâle. ). Maintenant, il fallait attendre Fury et avoir peut-être même avoir une dispute après cela.

* * *

><p>deborah: Aah! ;cramoisie; J'te remercie! Mais sinon... j'ai pu corriger mes erreurs. Merci, j'suis hyper contente que quelqu'un aime mon histoire! Ça m'encourage et ça m'donne encore plus de continuer! :D<p> 


	6. Chapitre 5

Il avait mal à la gorge, les lèvres sèche, ses paupières lui semblaient lourds et il n'avait presque plus de force de bouger son corps. Mais il sentit une odeur florissante et quelque chose de doux sous son menton. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux, des chevelures d'un noir jais au reflet bleu ce fit d'abord et l'odeur... Loki sentit quelque chose lui serrait au torse, il baissait le regarde et vit une fillette. Sa fille. Sa Keeliel. Son dernier souvenir de Sigyn. Il la serra doucement dans ses bras et dormit encore une fois. Il avait juste besoin de fuir un peu et s'endormir dans les bras de morphée.

* * *

><p>Keeliel, elle, elle était déjà réveiller depuis presque une heure. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à dormir mais elle fessait semblant. Car elle voulait profiter de ce moment dont elle a toujours rêvée. Keeli poussa un soupir de plaisir, elle était si contente et pouvoir avoir son papa à elle. Mais elle se sentit très égoiste de penser à ce genre de chose. Elle baissa la tête et se colla au torse de son papa. Elle sentit que Loki lui serrait plus fort de ses bras et elle fit de même. Elle se promit qu'elle ferrait n'importe quoi pour son père. N'importe quoi.<p>

* * *

><p>Ça va faire maintenant quatre heure. Ils étaient nerveux. Enfin, ils préféraient de ne pas le dire. Natasha et Steve partirent s'entraîner ailleurs enfin d'oublier un peu Fury. Puis Thor était entrain de parler avec Jane dans la terrasse sur le cellulaire ( apprit par Steve ). Bruce fessait ses affaires et il préférait que personne ne le sache. Seul Tony et Clint se trouvaient dans le grand salon. Ils jouèrent à Mario Kart à la Wii en étant assisse par terre. Bon, ils oublièrent à <em>leurs<em> façons. Clint ragea contre son Toad et Tony, futur gagnant de cette partie, il souriait malicieusement.

- Tu vas mordre de la poussière, Faucon! dit Tony.

- Non! Non! Non! s'écria Clint.

OEil-de-Faucon perdit sa partie, Tony cria un "YES" et dansa qui appela: " Une danse à la STARK! ". Clint ragea de nouveau et lança sa manette de Wii contre le divan fait sur mesure et il bouda.

- Nah mais rooh! dit Tony après sa danse, Boude pas, p'tit moineau!

- Petit?! cria Clint. J'veux me venger! Mais avec un autre jeu.

Tony claquait la langue et lança:

« Comme tu veux. »

- YES! s'enjoué Clint

Clint allait cherché sa manette qu'il l'avait lancé mais il fut interrompu.:

« Monsieur, monsieur Fury ce trouve au toit. »

Ils figèrent puis ils se regardèrent. Voilà, le grand patron est maintenant ici.

- Appelle Natasha, Steve et Bruce, maintenant, dit plus sérieusement Tony, puis dit à Fury qu'il descend dans le grand salon!

Il finit par se lever et s'étira le dos. Clint se leva et s'assoit sur le divan. Ils vont devoir attendre leurs camarades et Fury.

* * *

><p>Ce fut d'abord le reste des Avengers qui arriva enfin. Tout le monde était en tenu de sport sauf Banner. Quand ils posèrent la question à Stark, il lui expliquait que Fury allait bientôt descendre et ce qui rendit l'ambiance encore plus lourds. Ils attendirent une minute, puis ils entendirent les portes s'ouvrir et apparaît Nick Fury. Il portait toujours un cache-oeil mais il était différent, très différent, c'était un bandage d'infirmerie et d'un blanc, ce qui changea l'aura qu'avait Fury. Il portait une chemise noir et un jean noir. Tout était noir sauf son cache-oeil,ce qui surprenait les Avengers.<p>

- Vous voyez? Même Fury peut être stylé quand il veux, dit soudainement Stark, même si c'est souvent noir...

Natasha avait les bras croisé et fusilla Tony. Steve ferma les yeux un instant. Thor regarde le génie, ne savant pas trop quoi qu'il dise. Bruce se passa une main au visage. Clint mordit sa langue, s'empêchant de rire et Fury... il resta neutre.

- Où est Loki? dit Fury, ignorant ce qu'avait dit Stark.

- Avant que vous vouliez le voir mon frère, commença Thor, nous devions parler, Fury.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il, Thor?

- Loki est en ce moment très faible et c'est Bruce qui a pu le surveiller et le guérir, continua Clint.

- Sauf que le mini problème, continua Tony, c'est que tête de bouc n'était pas vraiment... seul, Fury haussa un sourcil, Tony continua, Il était avec sa fil-!

Tony fut interrompu par un petit: " Cling! " au couloir de l'ascenseur. Fury ce tournait rapidement, par reflexe. Il vit une enfant. Une enfant. Blème, maigre, une longue chevelure ondulé ébouriffé d'un noir de jais et des grandes paires de yeux de couleur bleu. Fury fixa l'enfant, comme l'enfant fixa l'homme un peu plus loin d'elle. Tout le monde se tut. Tony mordit ses lèvres. Natasha avait la bouche mi-ouverte. Steve serra la machoire. Clint avait la même tête que la russe et Bruce poussa un soupir. Tony un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il fallait que Keeli' débarque.

Fury regardait toujours la fillette. Puis la fillette, elle, sentait quelque chose... voulait-il faire de mal à son papa? Mais sa mère lui avait dit de pas se méfier au apparence mais ce monsieur, avait une sale tête. Keeliel pencha sa tête, signe qu'elle allait attaqué.

- Oh non, murmura Clint en reculant d'un pas.

- Keeliel, dit doucement Thor.

Tout le monde reculant excepté Fury. Il était perdu. Que fait cette môme dans la tour? Était-elle une fille caché d'un de ses agents? Il n'avait aucune idée mais il s'avait quelque chose, elle n'était pas normale.

Keeliel contracta ses doigts, son expression changea d'un ange à effrayante. Puis doucement, elle se penche découvrant son dos. Fury avait maintenant la bouche ouverte et s'agrandit plus. L'enfant battit les ailes, bougeant ses épaules, sa peau prit une couleur d'un bleu froid, des lignes thermiques apparaissent au corps de la fillette, ses yeux changea de couleur à ceux d'un rouge écarlate et feula. Fury commençait à reculer et ce mit côte à côte des Avengers. La fillette avança à quatre patte, puis elle courra à la vitesse d'un éclair que Fury n'eu le temps de sortit son fusil et qu'il se trouvait cloué au sol. La fillette était maigre et petite mais elle avait une force incroyable. Keeliel commença à griffer le visage de Fury, même le cache-oeil.

- NON MAIS-! hurla Fury. LÂCHE-MOI! LÂCHE-MOI!

- KEELIEL! s'écria Natasha.

N'ayant pas entendit les cris de Natasha, battant férocement les ailes et hurlant comme une bête. Fury attrapa le poignet de Keeliel. Ce qui était une mauvaise idée pense le "Docteur" Banner. Keeliel profita de mordre la main de Fury, sous le pouce jusqu'au sang. Keeliel sentit le goût metallique du sang mais elle s'en fichait.

- NOM D'UN CHI-! s'écria Furry.

- KEELIEL, TU VAS ARRÊTER TOUTE SUITE! hurla une voix.

Ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Keeliel, ayant reconnu la voix, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se retira de Fury. Fury, toujours sous le choque, il regarda Keeliel se levait et recula devant lui. Elle avait reprit sa forme. Sa peau pâle était revenu, comme ses yeux et ayant toujours le sang lui coulait la bouche. Elle s'envola directement vers Loki. Il était à l'entré du salon. Il semblait presque fragil. Lorsque Keeliel s'envola dans les bras de son père, Loki l'a tenu dans ses bras et regarda sévèrement sa fille. Fury n'en revenait pas.

- Jeune fille, dit sévèrement Loki, presque menaçant, ce qui effraya la fillette, Que je ne te vois mordre ou même griffer quelqu'un, tu auras à faire moi. Que je ne te vois plus te battre comme ça, est-ce claire?!

Keeliel baissa tristement la tête, elle voulait simplement protégé son papa mais elle avait été mauvaise fille. Elle sentit les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, mais elle les retenaient. Loki poussa un soupir, avait-il été dur envers elle? Il caressa la longue chevelure épaisse de celle-ci, ce qui consola l'enfant. Fury, ignorant la douleur de son visage ou encore de sa main. Il regardait le spectacle. Un Loki. Menaçant mais presque... paternel.

- Désoler papa, dit l'enfant, retenant un sanglot.

Fury n'a pas eu le besoin de se pincé, vue que la douleur était immense. Steve fut le premier à réagir.

- Banner! dit Steve, Cherchez de quoi pour guérir Fury.

Banner partit immédiatement chercher l'équipement. Natasha chercha une serviette pour enlever le sang de Fury et Thor se dirigea vers son frère. Clint partit dans la toilette, durant la scène, il s'est -PRESQUE- pissé dessus en voyant Fury par terre.

Ensuite, trois minute de silence de mort. Loki tenait toujours Keeliel dans ses bras après lui avoir enlever le sang de Fury sur les lèvres de Keeli'. Thor était à un mètre de son frère, lui aussi sur le divan. Natasha nettoya les plaies de Fury tout comme Bruce. Clint et Tony étaient assise sur le divan. C'était emmerdant le silence.

- Une vrai furie la fillette, n'est-ce pas Fury*? dit Tony, pour adoucir l'atmosphère.

Loki, Tony et Clint échappaient un rire. Thor, Natasha, Bruce et Steve sourirent sous le jeux de mot de Tony. Lui Fury, n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur. La furie non plus. Après quinze minute de silence, presque lourd mais reposant.

Fury avait maintenant un nouveau cache-oeil, ressemblant à celui d'avant mais un peu petit, la main bander et quelque pansement par-ci par-là. Cette fois-ci, Loki était assis avec les Avengers mais un peu à l'écart, tenant toujours son enfant, qui semblait dormir. Fury était dans un fauteuil, il était comme avant mais en plus amoché.

- J'ai quelque question à vous posez Loki, dit sérieusement Fury.

- Allez-y.

Tout les Avengers étaient silencieux. Seul Loki et Fury se fixaient l'un à l'autres.

- Est-ce réellement votre fille?

- Keeliel Sigyn Laufeyson, oui, ma fille, dit Loki, dignement.

Fury avait les mains croisé. Il bougea un peu la tête et fixant toujours Loki.

- Comment avez-vous atterri ici?

- En me téléportant. J'ai été, de ce que vous appelez ici, dans les Triangles des Bermudes à ici.

- Que fessiez-vous là-bas?

Loki ne répondit pas. Tenant fermement sa fillette et Thor regarda son frère, presque inquiet.

- Je suis allé sauver ma femme là-bas.

Fury tiqua. Ne voulait-il pas dire aussi sa fille?

- Et votre fille?

- J'ignorais jusqu'à y a moins de trois semaine que j'avais une fille.

Fury lâcha le regarde de Loki et vit l'enfant endormit.

- Que fessais votre femme? Était-elle prisonnière?

- Oui, tout comme ma fille. Elles ont été prisonnières depuis presque huit siècle et demi.

Fury ouvrit grand les yeux, il frissonna de dégoût... Prisonnières depuis huit siècle... C'était plus qu'horrible. C'en était écoeurant. Si il était prisonnier durant huit siècle, il aurait préféré mourir que huit siècle d'esclavage. Il s'enfonça les ongles dans la peau. Faire ça à une enfant?!

- Est-ce que ça a rapport avec le domination du monde? dit Fury, contenant sa rage.

Loki hocha la tête, cette fois-ci, il ne montrait aucune émotions.

Après avoir voulu dominer le monde, je cherchais désespérément l'endroit où ce trouvait ma femme. Mais 2 ans de recherche, je l'ai finit par trouver après quelque légende et mythologie Midgardienne. Je suis directement allez voir, puis j'ai pu ouvert le portail de l'Océan et j'essayais d'y pénétrer mais il y avait une tornade qui essayait de protéger l'entrer. Ma femme a pu reconnaître ma magie, elle profita à cette instant pour s'enfuir avec une fille, Keeliel. Sauf que... (Loki prit une inspiration) Sauf que quand j'ai vue Sigyn, ses ailes a été arracher et n'a pas pu voler. Sigyn s'était accroché à la jambe de la fillette mais elles furent attrapé par la tornade pour les ramener sous l'océan. Mais Sigyn épuisa toute sa magie pour sauver Keeliel et elle se laissa attraper par la tornade. À cause des débris, Sigyn est... morte. (Une autre inspiration). Quand la tornade s'arrêta et il y avait un homme dans la tornade. J'ai seulement vue qu'il était tout blanc et nous attaquais avec sa magie. Keeliel a pu nous sauver en envoyant l'homme dans l'océan et avec le reste de ma magie. Nous nous sommes téléporter dans la tour Stark.

C'était insuportable pour Loki, de répéter la même histoire en une seule journée. Thor mit une main sur l'épaule de son frère, ce qui le détendait doucement et il prit une grosse inspiration et expiration.

- J'en suis conscient que j'en ai tué des nombres innocent, même voir des milliards. Mais ma famille a été mon but. Je sais que je ne mériterai pas votre pardon. Surtout à l'humanité mais je souhait..., Loki mordit ses lèvres, presque hésitant et regarda sa fille,je contribuerais mon aide au Avengers et à l'Humanité.

Fury allait protester. Protester? Il réfléchissait. Les Avengers regardaient tous Loki. Qu'est-il arrivé à Loki? Celui qui voulait dominer le monde?

- À une condition, continua Loki, ce qui intéressa de nouveau tout le monde, que je puisse vivre ici en calme et avec Keeliel.

Fury s'adossa au dossier de son fauteuil, les main de nouveau croisé et réfléchissait. Un Loki qui porte son aide en échange qu'il puisse vivre ici avec sa fille. Il est vrai qu'il y avait des centaines de mission auquel un "Magicien" peut aider. Fury prit une grosse inspiration et il décida.

- Je vous l'accorde, mais! accorda Fury, je ne peux vous promettre que ce pense le gouvernement.

Les Avengers étaient tous contents, même si c'était le gouvernement n'ai encore rien dit mais heureux. Ils pouvaient enfin relaxer, enfin, presque. Mais toute de même content! Thor passa une main au cheveux de la fillette. Loki était tellement heureux, il allait être libre et enfin avec sa fille.

- Alors, tête de bouc? Heureux? dit Tony en ricanant.

- Je... je... ne savait pas trop comment commencer, oui, même très...

Ils sourirent voyant Loki s'exprimait enfin, assez bizarre mais ils s'habitueront. Soudain, Stark.:

- Pour fêtez ça! PIZZA! dit tony, JARVIS-chérie! Peux-tu commander quatre pizza? ( Ok, ça vient de Cyprien. )

- PEPPERONY! s'écria Clint, comme un enfant.

- Quatre au fromage, dit Natasha.

Tout le monde commençait à se disputer. Loki et Thor regardait seulement les gens se débattre. Puis Fury, lui, fessait des recherches sur le Triangle des Bermudes et appelait ses agents pour enquêter sur ça.

Loki sentit Keeliel se réveillait. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle grattait doucement ses yeux et baillait. Thor se laissa attendrir et Loki aussi. C'était mignon et innocent. Ce qui leurs réveillèrent de leurs rêveries, c'était un gros gargouillement du ventre de la fille. Elle rougit jusqu'au oreille, elle posa sa tête au torse de son père et se cacha. Tony sourit.

- JARVIS, commande 6 pizza pour notre bébé!

Loki, protecteur, il serra plus fort sa fillette et Keeliel, rougit le mot "bébé".

- Je ne suis plus un bébé! dit la fillette, boudante.

- Oui, c'est MA fille! s'indigna le père.

- Rooh! Tête de bouc soit pas jaloux! dit Tony.

-Oui, mais il s'agit de MON bébé!

Keeliel gonfla ses joues, toujours aussi boudante et énervé.

- Je ne suis pas un BÉBÉ!, dit Keeliel.

Tout le monde gloussa en voyant "leurs" bébé s'énerver. C'était tout simplement adorable. Fury n'avouerait jamais mais il trouvait un PEU mignonne la Furie. Il toussa et murmura: " Bien, je vais partir. ". Lorsqu'il a voulu se tournait, il fut capturé par Iron Man.

- Mon cher Fury, n'ayez pas peur! dit Iron Man, sans vraiment être sérieux.

- Qui a peur ici?

- Venez manger avec nous! dit Stark, je sais que vous mourrez envie de rester! En plus, deux mois dehors? Ça doit être pénible!

Fury fusilla du regarde au Génie. Il l'avait observé depuis maintenant 2 mois? Il serrait les poings, craquelant. Il aurait tellement enfoncé son poing sur le visage de Stark mais il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque d'énervé le "bébé". Il poussa un soupir. Bon... il prendrait une pointe et rien de plus. Tony sut toute suite que Fury allait rester et le lâcha.

La soiré ce passait agréable pour certain. Keeliel, Loki et Thor découvrit la fabuleuse nourriture midgardienne, Clint et Tony se disputaient à propos de leurs pizza lequel était le meilleurs. Les autres parlèrent de tout et de rien. La plupart du temps, ils proposèrent des films ou des groupes de musique à Steve pour attraper le temps perdu, même Fury a participé. Loki avait oublié à quel point c'était d'être heureux... Il était avec sa fille et son fr-Thor. Puis, il était tout de même content d'être au côté des Avengers. C'était une belle soiré.

* * *

><p>J'suis fatigué, crevé et fière en même temps. Contente de terminer mais... j'ai mal à la tête en improviser mes histoires. Car quand j'commence un chapitre, j'écris ce qui m'passe par la tête. Mais celle-ci est un peu vite je trouve... Mais bon, j'ferrais de mon mieux la prochaine fois!<p>

L'Arriérée. xoxo


	7. Chapitre 6

Loki était inquiet et ennuyé. Premièrement, il était inquiet pour sa fille. Est-ce qu'elle mangeait correctement? Est-ce que les Avengers l'habillaient correctement aussi et s'occuper très bien d'elle? Il aimerait tellement allez voir depuis le souper avec Fury, i jours. Puis deuxièmement, il s'ennuyait. Bien que Banner et lui commença à ce parler mais il y avait tout de même un léger malaise. Alors Loki préférait rester silencieux.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil Banner, endormit. Puis il leva le plafond, savant que JARVIS l'observait du moindre mouvement et il savait aussi que si il sortait de son lit, tout le monde sera averti. Bon, il réfléchissait. De quel façon il allait sortir sans que le IA l'observait. Il ne pouvait pas faire un clône, il était assez fatigué et s'évanouirait après une demi-heure. Il n'avait pas eu le choix de supplier JARVIS. Il regarda de nouveau le plafond et murmura.:

« JARVIS... »

- Monsieur?

- Pourrais-je allez voir, moi-même, ma fille? dit doucement le père.

Il attendit quelque seconde. JARVIS savait que Loki était faible et sa magie aussi l'était. Et puis, Loki devait bien marcher, non? Puis toute façon, il l'allait le surveiller de très près.

- Voulez-vous que lui dise?

- Non ça ira, dit doucement Loki, mais où est-elle?

- À la bibliothèque.

Loki souriait, il devait bien à JARVIS et sortit du lit. Puis il regardait Banner, il prit sa couverture et le mit sur Bruce. Bon, c'était peut-être pas ça que cela va corriger ses fautes mais quand même. Loki partit vers l'ascenseur et le IA l'aide à l'indiquait.

* * *

><p>Keeliel était au paradis. Enfin, pour elle, c'était une très belle journée. À part celui de la scène de douche. Keeliel n'avait pas fait une douche depuis près de trois jours et ça commençait à sentir. C'était Natasha qui en souffrit. Vue que la petite fille ne voulait pas que les hommes la voit toute - hmm-hmm -. C'était Natasha qui en s'occupa. Bien sûre, Keeli se débattait dans la baignoire et Natasha essaya tant bien que mal. Ça a pris presque plus d'une heure pour laver la longue chevelure et les ailes de celle-ci. Une fois sortie, elle avait des écorchure sur les bras et un peu sur le visage. La fillette s'enfuit, la serviette autour le torse et fut rapidement attraper pas son oncle Thor. On lui habillait, par Natasha et tressé les cheveux, par Thor. Elle portait une robe blanche et bleu, un ruban bleu autour sur la taille et le reste était blanche. Bien sûre, le dos était modifié. Il y avait deux trous pour les ailes, il fallait juste boutonné la robe et c'était fait.<p>

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde l'a laissa tranquille quand elle entra dans la bibliothèque et elle y prenait plaisir. Mais ça va faire maintenant plus de cinq heure qu'elle était ici et commença à s'ennuyer. Elle reposa le livre sur l'étagère.

Soudain, elle vit l'ascenseur s'ouvrit toute seul et regarda. Il n'y avait personne. Elle ne lâchait pas du regarde jusqu'à qu'elle se referme. Elle hausse les épaules et partit vers l'ascenseur. Pourquoi ne pas voir son oncle Tony?

* * *

><p>Loki voyait sa fille qui regardait l'ascenseur auquel il venait de sortir. Il eu le temps de se rendre invisible mais il sentit que sa magie s'affaiblit. Quand Keeliel se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, il l'a suivit silencieusement et embarqua à ses côté. Keeli, ne sentait pas du tout son père est à ses côtés et Loki ne lâchait pas du tout du regarde à sa fille. Loki trouvait qu'elle était bien habillé et bien propre. Il doit beaucoup au Avengers mais il ne savait pas comment. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta, Loki regarda le nombre de l'étage où ils étaient. La 31. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrit, Keeli sortit la première et Loki ensuite. Ils descendirent des escaliers, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au sol, Keeli courut vers la porte vitré. Loki voulut la réprimandait de ne pas courir mais il s'abstint.<p>

- Oncle Tony?! s'écria Keeli.

Loki ouvrit grand les yeux. "Oncle Tony?!" pensa Loki. Il sentit se faiblir, il se cacha derrière le mur et enleva son invisibilité. Il regarda silencieusement la fillette.

- Tonyyyy?

- Tony vient tout juste de descendre, dit le IA.

Keeliel hocha la tête, fessant balancer sa longue tresse et se promena autour du laboratoire. Loki se cacha toujours derrière le mur, fixant sa fille et ne bougeait pas un pouce. La fillette prit doucement le fusil de Natasha et regarde chaque détail du fusil. Loki bougea nerveusement, si elle presse sur la détente, il va l'arrêter avec le peu magie qu'il possède, pensa intérieurement Loki.

- Loki?! s'écria une voix.

Loki se tourna vivement. C'était Stark. Grillé.

- Loki! Que fais-tu ici?!

- Je suis allé voir ma fille, mortel!

- Votre fille?

Tony s'approcha de Loki, il regarda par la baie vitré et vit la fillette qui s'amusa avec le fusil.

- MAIS MERDE! s'écria Tony, le fusil de Natasha!

- Mais taisez-vous et tenez votre langue, bon sang!

- Cette vitre est insonorisé, tête de bouc! s'écrie Tony.

Keeliel déposa le fusil sur la table et se promena de nouveau. Tony voulu entrer, mais Loki le prit par le bras et le plaça à ses côté.

- Mais elle va vous voir! dit Loki

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire?!

- Je n'ai pas envie que ma fille me vois!

Loki avança d'un pas.

- Et alors? dit Tony, Keeli' serait contente de vous voir, non?

Tony s'avança d'un pas

- Keeli'? dit doucement Loki, presque menaçant, vous appelez ma fille, Keeli'..?

Loki s'avança d'un pas lui aussi, trop près maintenant.

- Alors quoi, ma jolie? La petite princesse est jalouse?

Tony voulut s'avancer mais il remarqua qu'ils étaient presque collé. Sauf que Tony ne lâchait pas du regarde à celui de Loki. Ils se lançaient un duel de regarde. Ils sursautent que lorsque Keeliel sortit. Par réflexe, Tony prit Loki par les épaules et le plaqua sur le mur. Il était un peu plus grand le dieu, environs de trois bons centimètre. Ils ne se lâchèrent toujours par du regard. Quand Keeliel s'éloigna. Ils s'éloignèrent automatiquement. Loki, teinté de rouge et Tony, cramoisi. " Merde " pensa Tony et Loki se maudit mille fois.

- Messieurs, Keeliel est parti vers le salon, dit JARIVS.

Loki et Tony se regardèrent.

- Je propose qu'on la suive, dit Tony.

- Je suis d'accord.

Ils se sourirent et montèrent les escaliers. Encore la même musique ambiante. Ça commença à énerver Tony ( Eeeh oui :D ). Une fois arriver, ils se cachèrent sur le côté et virent Keeliel courir vers le divan. Ils l'a suivirent silencieusement.

Keeliel s'ennuyait maintenant. Steve était parti faire une promenade avec un ami. Tony est quelque part dans la tour. Natasha était occupé. Clint aussi et Bruce était avec son papa. Elle ne voulait déranger personne. Elle s'assoit sur le divan, se mit à réfléchir et croisa les bras. Soudain, l'énorme TV s'ouvrit toute seule, ce qui sursauta l'enfant et entendit la voix du plafond.:

« Je vous ai ouvert la TV, mademoiselle. »

Keeliel remarcia d'un mouvement de tête et elle regarda la grande TV devant elle. La fillette était submergé dans la technologie midgardienne et elle avait la bouche grande ouverte. Loki regardait la fillette, il trouvait bien drôle que sa fille était complètement submergé. Tony tapota son épaule, Loki le regarde et l'homme barbu lui fit signe vers la cuisine un peu plus loin du salon. Tony mit un doigt sur ses lèvre, comme pour dire d'être silencieux, Loki haussa un sourcil en regardant l'humain. Tony prit doucement un gâteau, glacé à la vanille et se dirigea vers la fillette. Loki, très surprise que... Un gâteau pour sa fille. Avant qu'ils s'approchèrent un peu plus d'elle. Le géni s'approcha doucement de l'enfant ailée, Loki le suivit aussi et Tony fit un surprise à Keeliel. Elle sursauta en clignant des yeux. Un truc mou mais avec une délicieuse odeur. Elle bavait au coin des lèvres, des yeux brillant et gargouillement venant de son ventre. Elle avait envie d'y manger, même très. Keeliel se rendit compte après 10 longue seconde que son papa et Tony étaient présente. Elle enlaçait pas les cous des deux messieurs. Le Dieu et le Génie étaient tout deux surprises mais heureux. Ils l'enlacèrent à leurs, les mains se touchant les doigts ( Un mini FANSERVIVE ) et Tony glissa un centimètre de plus, de même pour Loki.

- C'est pour manger? questionna la fillette?

- Non, dit Stark, pour les oiseaux.

- Stark! dit Loki en donnant une tape derrière la tape.

- J'rigolais! Et oui c'est pour manger.

La fillette sautillait sur place qu'elle finit par volait. Tony partit vers la cuisine pour couper trois part et les deux immortels les suivit. Lorsque chacun eu leurs gâteau, ils dégustaient leurs gâteau à la cerisette et au glaçage à la vanille. Un vrai gâteau. Keeliel mangea comme comme un homme des bois. Loki et Tony pensèrent d'éduquer leurs "bébé". Loki commença le premier, de tenir correctement sa cuillère et s'asseoir correctement. Mais Tony intervint que c'était encore un enfant et qu'elle avait le doit de s'amuser encore. Une dispute traîna, Keeliel regardait chacun d'un... elle souriait. Une preuve que sa nouvelle famille prenait soin d'elle, elle était même heureuse qu'elle laissa une larme coulait. Loki et Tony remarquait mais... il s'arrêtèrent net en souriant vers la fillette. Ils continuèrent à manger. Tony fut le premier à finir, il regarda avec envie l'assiette de Loki prit un morceau et mangea. Le Dieu lança un regarde de meurtre. Il allait se venger. Il prit une cuillère et lança en plein visage de Tony. Keeliel pouffa en voyant la tête de Tony. Tony se dirigea, prit le gâteau entier et le renversa toute sur la tête de Loki. Keeliel pouffa à nouveau. Loki bouillonnait de rage, il prit un morceau de gâteau et lança sur Tony et qu'il le manqua. Puis un autres et un autres jusqu'à que le Dieu le touche enfin. Keeliel ria en voyant son père et son oncle Tony se battait. Amusé, elle prenait son gâteau et lança vers Tony en se plaignant.

- C'est pas juste! Deux contre un! En plus! Deux p'tit rusé!

Pour la fermer, Keeliel lança un gâteau dans la bouche de Tony et voilà commença une bagarre.

Keeliel lança un gâteau qui s'envola vers le génie, en l'évitant, il atterrit sur les cheveux de Banner. Tout le monde s'arrêta net. Keeliel descendit des airs, cachant ses morceau de de gâteau derrière elle. Banner prit une grosse inspiration et prit le gâteau moelleux entre sa main. Non, il n'était pas en colère, il l'EST toujours mais... tout de même amusé. Une autre inspiration et lança vers Loki. Loki en reçu sur le nez et sur les lèvres. Quand il enlevait les morceau, un sourire malicieux née au lèvre de Loki et la fillette et Tony sourirent. Une autre attaque commença. Cette fois-ci c'était avec Banner. Keeliel ria joyeusement, Loki ricanait comme un enfant. Tony lui aussi et Bruce pouffa.

Le gâteau était plus que moelleuse, tout le monde était éssoufflé et fatigué. Keeliel était allongé sur la tête, Loki était assise par terre en s'adossant sur le mur, Tony était assis sur une des chaise et Bruce aussi. Keeliel s'endormit, crasseuse et tout le monde ensuite. Loki avait perdu ses forces et s'est endormi. Tony commençait à petre vieux et surtout Bruce. Tout le monde dormait, tous crasseux de gâteau.

Tout le monde était rentré, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la cuisine. Ils voient Keeliel allongé sur la table, les deux scientifique endormit aussi et Loki par terre. Steve, Clint, Natasha et Thor s'empêchèrent d'éclaté de rire. Clint et Natasha s'enquirent rapidement de dessiner le visage sur Banner et Tony. Un mono-sourcille à Banner et une grosse graine de beauté au-dessus de l'oeil avec des points noir. Tony, avait des yeux sur les paupière, lui aussi avec un mono-sourcille et un tourbillon sur le nez. Puis Loki, de même pour le mono-sourcille, une monstache à la façon Hitler et tourbillon sur le nez. Pour Keeliel, un tourbillon sur le nez et un coeur sur la joue. Keeliel était plus adorable que les autres. Clint prit les photos chacune d'entre eux et demande à JARVIS de faire un document privé. Il le fit.

Tout le monde se réveillèrent, ignorant le visage colorier, à part eux-même, à feutre jusqu'au souper. Jusqu'à que Tony découvre et essaya tant bien que mal de les enlevé. Chaque fois qu'il sortait et voyait ses "COLLÈGUES", la personne se cramper de rire. C'était une belle journée et surtout marrante pour certains.

* * *

><p>KillianRose: MERCII! -Cramoisie-. J'suis hyper contente que ça t'plaise! Merci encore!<p>

Rose-Eliade: Owa! Merci beaucoup!

BONNE -FOUTUE- ANNÉE ET TOUT! J'AI QUATRE -FOUTUE- JOURS POUR TERMINER CETTE FICTION ALORS... VOILÀ!


	8. Chapitre 7

KellianRose: Oui, c'est pour ma collègue, La Furie. Alors... moi et l'autres adorions TonyFrost et tout. Alors, j'ai voulu faire un mini-fanserivce!

Rose-Eliade: Très bien, j'vais faire d'mon mieux pour un ClinTasha! J'suis pas trop bonne pour faire les trucs d'amour et autres... Mais j'vais essayer avant le cinq Janvier.

BREF, j'essaye de le terminer avant le 5. Car j'dois partir chez moi et j'suis punie de portable là-bas, de plus, j'pourrais pas me connecter dans Fanfiction car apparemment y a un genre de code pis c'est énervant et l'autres débile sait pas comment marche ce compte et pour finir j'ai un foutu VIRUS dans mon portable. Alors... j'essaie de le finir.

Puis, j'veux vous faire savoir... je suis... LOLICON! C'est pour ça que j'essaye de faire Keeliel beaucoup attachante et mignonne. ;honteuse,s'envasencourrant; KEEEEELIEEEEL! MON BÉBÉÉÉÉ! ~

Loki: PAS TOUCHE À MON BÉBÉ!

La Dégénérée: Keeeli! TT^TT ;pleure;

Keeliel: '^' ?

La Dégénérée: Câlin?

Keeliel: Non.

/3

* * *

><p>Keeliel était maintenant à 3 semaine et demi chez les Avengers. Elle commençait à se lasser des technologie Midgardienne, les livres ou les cours de Natasha qu'elle lui donnait assez souvent. Keeliel parlait maintenant très peu la russe, un peu plus de la moyenne et parler régulièrement avec Natasha. Ce qui étonna les Avengers, excepté deux Dieux et la plupart envieux de l'intelligence de l'enfant. Mais Keeliel ne comprenait pas trop et jouait comme d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle était de plus en plus songeuse, qu'elle était sa pensé? Sortir dehors et volait au-dessus des nuages. Mais elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir, tout comme son papa, alors elle se contentait de voler au plafond dans le grand Gym où s'entraîner souvent Clint et ça ne lui dérangeait pas du tout mais la plupart du temps envieux.<p>

Bref, Keeliel mourrait d'envie d'y aller mettre le nez dehors, faire la rencontre d'autres enfants de son âge et pouvoir voler librement. Il n'y avait que Natasha, Loki et Tony qui venait jouait avec elle. Elle était contente mais lasse. Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas demander à les autres. Alors pour se consoler, elle regardait par la baie vitré du salon et observait les gens d'en bas. Il n'y avait que son papa et Clint qui le comprenait et ça l'a rassuré. L'enfant ailée continua à regarder dehors, touchant le bout du nez à la fenêtre et ne lâchait pas du tout le regarde.

Loki, Clint, Steve, Bruce et Tony étaient tous entrain de regarder la fillette. Ils savaient ce que la fillette voulait.

- Je crois que votre fille voudrait sortir..., dit la premier, Bruce.

- La pauvre, commença ensuite Clint, je comprends ce qu'elle ressent. Imaginer, à l'intérieur, sans aller dehors ( PS: Je serai heureuse! ;tayeule; ) et couper du monde.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de l'a laissé sortir, dit Steve, tout le monde la regardera comme si c'était un monstre et si Loki serait là. Imaginer.

Ça énervait tout le monde, mais ils savaient que Steve avait raison et ils ne voulaient pas mettre la vie de leurs petite Keeliel en danger, de même pour Loki, pensa un certain personne génie. Ils se sentirent obliger de trouver une idée, sinon une espionne russe leurs attaquera et ils n'avaient pas du tout envie. Loki proposa de ce camouflait avec Keeliel mais l'idée était plus tentante mais ils s'inquietèrent tout de même pour le dieu. Puis pour les ailes de la fillette?

- Papa...

Papa Loki regardait sa fille, elle lui semblait intimidé et évitait de regarder. Jouant nerveusement le bas de sa robe, découvrant des jambes léger et pâle. Elle n'étais plus maigre comme avant et ses blessures avaient guéris, mis à part quelque cicatrice.

- Oui, ma puce?

Keeliel tira le bas de son t-shirt blanche, Loki se pencha à la hauteur de Keeliel et la fillet s'approcha de l'oreille de son père. Loki regarda sa fille, elle avait la tête basse et serrant sa robe.

- Effecivement, elle a très envie de sortir, dit Loki.

Les Avengers se regardèrent. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvait pas dire non à leurs petite protégée. Ils sourièrent à l'unisson et maintenant, ils lui restèrent d'appeler Natasha et Thor. Ensuite, ce sera fait. C'était Clint qui se chargea d'appeler sa collègue et Tony celui de Thor.

Il restait que Bruce et Steve pour s'habillaient. Steve portait seulement une casquette et un jeans bleuté. Bruce portait une chemise bleu, un jeans et emporta des lunette de soleil, au cas où. Clint portait un t-shirt rayé d'un gris pâle et foncé et un jean noir. Natasha portait un t-shirt rouge et un slim noir, des souliers de sport noir aussi. Seul Tony ne se gênait pas, il portait des marques d'un pris inestimable et des lunette soleil. Thor avait les cheveux attachait, un sweat rouge sur la tête et un slim en jeans. Loki avait seulement prit l'apparence d'un homme, ils se ressemblèrent mais les traits était un peu plus masculins et il avait l'air plus doux. Il était habillé d'une chemise noir et un pantalon en jeans foncé. Keeliel portait une robe de couleur bleu royal, des ballerines beige et les cheveux tressés, on lui avait même rendu ses ailes invisibles, grâce à son papa. C'était Loki et Natasha qui avaient choisi les vêtements, plutôt un combat et ce sont mit d'accord sur une robe.

Tony avait proposé de prendre sa limousine et débarquer dans un endroit calme et pas beaucoup de monde non plus. Keeliel regardait le paysage ce défilait sous ses yeux. Des gens, ils semblaient tous heureux, des couleurs vives et des grand bruits excitants. Une fois un peu plus loin, c'était dans une ruelle calme et personne n'y était. Tout le monde en profita de sortir et partir tranquillement vers la grande rue où bondé de monde. Loki tenait la main de sa fillette et tout les Avengers se mettaient autour de la fille et du père. Tous en position protecteur. Keeliel ne bougeait sans cesse la tête de gauche à droite ou regardait le ciel pour regarder les grands écrans sur les building. C'était plus haut, pouvant presque toucher les nuages, pensa la fillette. Elle était si heureuse et la plupart du temps, le souffle coupé.

Keeliel regardait la vitre d'un magasin de jouet. Elle se souvint de sa vieille poupée en paille qu'elle avait elle-même fabriqué et y jouer à chaque temps libres. Elle aimait beaucoup sa poupée mais avec le temps, elle s'était brisé et sec. Elle était triste et elle n'en fabriquait plus. Elle regarda une poupée en tissus, des cheveux en laine, un sourire cousue et des yeux en bouton noir. Elle fixa longuement, songeuse de sa poupée d'avant et baisser tranquillement la tête vers les pieds de la poupée. Keeliel se réveilla de ses pensé. Une poupée, le même à celui de la vitrine. Elle était plus jolie. Des cheveux rosse, des boutons bleu et une jolie robe bleu semblable à ses yeux. Elle souriait. Keeliel prit doucement la poupée et regarda la personne qui lui avait donné. Oncle Tony. Il était tout souriant et enfantin. La fillette enlaça les jambes du génie. Tout le monde regardait la scène devant eu. Loki laissa apparaître un sourire doux au lèvre, de même pour Thor.

- Merci Oncle Tony! dit joyeusement la fillette.

Sentant les larmes lui piquait au yeux, il remit ses lunettes de soleil. Tony regardait Keeliel. Il n'était pas le père de Keeliel mais elle le considérait comme un proche. Tony ne voulait surtout pas que la fillette ne soit blessé ou encore maltraité. Elle a été pendant huit siècle, mille fois plus que Tony... et se traita d'idiot. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre de sa vie, même si lui aussi tout n'était pas rose dans sa vie, il ne voulait pas non plus que la fillette ai la vie comme Tony et allait faire tout de son mieux pour ne pas blessé sa petite protégée. Tout le monde avait pensé la même chose, même pour Bruce et Clint.

- Bon! commença Stark, Allons au parc attraction!

Avait dit Stark, en pointant vers la grande roue à plusieurs kilomètre. Keeliel regardait où pointer son oncle, tenant sa poupée dans ses bras. C'était un rond, coloré en multicouleurs et partirent sans traîner.

À chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochèrent du parc d'attraction, Keeliel entendit des rires ou des cris et même des grands bruits. C'était vive et joyeux. C'est-ce que Keeliel sentit. Chaque pas, elle sentait son coeur battait de plus en plus et l'excitation. Elle avait hâte de voir qu'est-ce que c'était un "Parc Attraction".

Ça leurs a prit une heure de marche et quand ils étaient arrivé. Tout le monde prenait bien soin de se camoufler, excepté trois ou quatre personne. Tony paya son tiqué, celui de Loki et de Keeliel. Tout le monde payait leurs tiqué et commençait à se promener. Natasha, elle, ne voulait pas trop y aller dans les manèges, sauf si c'était Keeliel lui demandait et elle ne pouvait tout de même pas dire non. De plus, elle s'occupait aussi de prendre des photos et ça, elle aimait beaucoup en faire.

Keeliel regardait chaque manège, tous lui semblait amusant et haut. Tony proposa des manèges pour enfant et d'autres pour les plus grands, enfin, cela dépendait de la taille de Keeliel. Elle ne put qu'y aller la plupart pour les adultes et elle pouvait y aller à tout les manège, des fois aussi accompagné d'un adulte. C'était Loki, Tony ou Natasha s'en occuper. Le reste des Avengers observait ou montaient de temps en temps. Keeliel trouvait que les parc attraction était vraiment amusant, son nom lui allait très bien en plus! Puis, elle regardait les stands de Barbe-à-papa ou des Pomme-tire. C'était soit Tony ou Natasha qui lui achetait mais Loki intervint souvent pour cause de trop de sucrerie ou elle sera excité davantage et Thor était de son côté aussi. Les autres Avengers étaient contre, sauf deux. Keeliel regardait chacun d'entre eux, mangeant sa barbe-à-papa, elle le trouva trop sucré et préféré de ne pas le mangeait. Trop sucre lui fessait mal au lèvre. Loki était heureux que sa fille arrêta d'en manger. La journée continua jusqu'à que la fillette s'endorme sur le dos de Loki. Elle maintenant K.O. Natasha prit quelque photos de la fillette endormit. Loki tenait les jambes de sa fille, penchant un peu pour ne pas l'a faire tomber et les bras sur ses épaules. C'était une journée mouvementer et amusante, trouva le Dieu de la malice. Tony se mit à côté de Loki, pitonnant sur son StarkPhone et le rangea dans sa poche.

- Alors, princesse? dit Tony, on s'est bien amusé, non?

Loki haussa les sourcils du mots: « Princesse ». Un sourire malicieux au lèvre.

- Je me suis très BIEN amusé, mais vous, continua Loki, vous aviez l'air tout vert lorsque que vous avez voulu redescendre de la Toupie.

Tony lança un regarde noir à Loki.

- Et vous? Vous trouviez amusant les manèges pour enfant, non?

Loki et Tony se lancèrent de nouveau un regarde de duel. Un regarde émeraude à celui de noisette. Seul Clint et Natasha regardèrent le Génie et le Dieu.

- Qu'en pense-tu d'eu 'Tasha? dit Clint en mangeant un sac de pop-corn.

- À mon avis, moineau, dit Natasha, je pense qu'ils sont bien ensemble.

- Tu crois?

- On pari? dit malicieusement l'espionne Russe.

- 50 dollars, dit le moineau. que Loki et Tony ne finiraient pas ensemble.

- 100 dollars, dit l'espioone, que Loki et Tonny finiraient ensemble!

- Marché conclu, dit Clint

Il tendit sa main vers Natasha. Elle la serra et secoua seulement. Voilà, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

Après le pari, la limousine s'arrêta devant eux et rentrèrent tous ensemble dedans. Tout le monde était fatigué et exténué. Keeliel était toujorus endormit sur les genoux de son père, la tête sur l'épaule et dormait profondément. Seul Tony et Bruce étaient fatigué. Et Thor, n'avait presque rien dit, seulement encore vert après quelque manège. Natasha, elle, regardait les photos qu'elle avait prit et Clint aussi.

Ils savaient que tout le monde avait passé une journée mémorable. La plupart des gens ont pu faire l'enfant, un enfant auquel ils n'ont jamais été et c'était grâce à Keeliel. Natasha, Steve et Clint avaient été heureux.

* * *

><p>Voilà, un peu court et tout. Demain je pars chez moi, le séjours de ma mère a été vraiment amusant. ET NON C'EST PAS UNE FIN MAIS J'AI L'INTENTION DE LE FINIR CETTE HISTOIRE! Ok, sauf que cette-fois ci... j'ai deux dernier chapitre et j'ai déjà l'idée d'une fin.<p> 


	9. Chapitre 8

Keeliel a pu découvert dans sa nouvelle chambre. Les murs étaient d'un bleu océan et les meubles en bois peint en blanc. Ce qui avait étonné tout le monde dans la tour, c'était le plafond. C'était un hologramme. L'hologramme montrait le ciel bleu et les nuages tout comme la nuit. Apparemment, Tony y travaillait la nuit et dormait presque pas. Ce qui a surpris ses colocataires. Quand Keeliel a découvert sa chambre, elle était si... si contente et si heureuse que les autres jours. Un émotion de culpabilise et celui d'un grand remerciement. Le même jours, elle pleura dans son nouveau lit, dans sa nouvelle chambre et en même temps, une grande tristesse. Sa maman lui manquait tellement... elle a voulu sentir de nouveau le réchauffement que sa mère lui fessait lorsqu'elle lui fessait un câlin, quand elle lui caressait les cheveux et quand elle lui racontait des histoire. Elle était si douce, souriait toujours, toujours optimiste, elle était aussi une battante et possédait un grand courage. Elle admirait sa maman. Keeliel rêvait qu'elle a toujours voulu comme elle mais elle lui disait toujours qu'elle sera beaucoup plus qu'elle au fil de sa vie et qu'elle avait aussi une belle âme. Elle avait passé toute la nuit à en pleurer. Quand Loki est allé voir sa fille, lui aussi il a accompagné sa fille et lui serra dans ses bras. Loki a pleuré. Sur la mort de Sigyn. Keeliel a elle aussi pleuré dans les bras de son père. Laissant tout échapper et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un envers l'autres.

Le réveille a été un peu douloureux. Un mal de gorge, des yeux bouffit et un mal de tête. Ils ont préférés de rester sur le lit de Keeliel toute la journée ensemble.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain. Tony buvait son café, seul. Tout le monde était parti à nouveau s'entraîner ou encore étudier. Depuis deux jours, Keeliel ne s'est pas montré du tout, de même pour Loki. Ça commençait à l'inquiété et c'était de même pour certaine personne. N'était-elle pas heureuse de sa nouvelle chambre? Et Loki? Était-il encore faible? Tant de question lui tourmentait la tête. Il sursaut lorsque un "Cling" ce fit dans le couloir de l'ascenseur. Il vit Loki et Keeliel, main dans la main et baîllant. Il était deux heure de l'après-midi et ils viennent tout juste de réveiller.<p>

- Café, princesse? proposa Tony à Loki

Loki tiqua sur le mot "Princesse", Keeliel sut que le mot "Princesse" ne parlait pas d'elle mais elle laissa apparaître un sourire envers son père. C'est vrai que son père était, disons, une vrai mère poule tout comme Natasha. Loki regarda sa fille souriante. et vers Stark.

- Je ne suis pas une "Princesse", s'énerva Loki.

- Malgré ta longue chevelure bouclé et noir, dit d'un ton poétique Stark, tu seras toujours une princesse très chère Loki.

Keeliel entendit son père grognait. Elle sentait que quelque chose aller se passer avec son père et son oncle Tony mais pour ça, elle allait le garder ça pour elle. Elle tira sur la manche de la veste de son père.

- Papa, murmura la fillette, les portes vont fermer la porte.

Loki sortit de l'ascenseur, le joues en feux et les oreilles rougit. Tony laissa apparaître un sourire malicieux. Keeliel sortit et se dirige vers le divan et se laisse tomber rendu. Elle mourrait de faim mais elle perdait de plus en plus l'habitude de mourir de faim. Elle commença à culpabiliser. Ces temps-ci, elle était de plus en plus exigeante et gâtée. Alors qu'auparavant, elle ne souhaitait que sa maman à ses côté... Un gargouillement retentit dans la pièce. Keeliel, rouge.

- Notre petite Furie a faim? dit Tony en rigolant.

Keeliel s'allongeant sur le ventre, elle battit les ailes, elle était vexée. Elle s'arrêta net. Elle culpabilise de nouveau. Maintenant, elle s'énervait pour des choses futiles. et ça commençait à l'énerver. De plus en plus énervé envers elle-même. Elle s'enfuit vers le couloirs, poussant son père et Tony. Puis elle barra la porte en se cachant entre deux meuble. Celui d'une table et d'un armoire noir. Tout ça l'énervait de plus en plus... elle était trop exigeante ou encore trop... gâtée. Elle commençait à se lamenter, s'énerver pour des choses futiles ou encore elle était trop... juste trop.

Loki et Tony, surprissent envers Keeliel. Elle n'était jamais comme ça. Est-ce que Tony allait trop fort?

- Stark, s'énerva Loki, gardez vous stupide commentaire pour vous!

- Je disais simplement ça pour rigoler! se défends le philanthrope.

Loki donne une tape derrière la tête.

- Aïe!

Loki partit vers la pièce où sa fille est parti se cacher avant que Tony ne puisse répondre. Loki toqua sur la porte.

- Keeli', dit doucement Loki, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Keeliel entoura ses jambes et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Si ils pensent que c'est leurs fautes, ce n'était pas le cas mais d'elle-même. Tony s'approcha à côté de Loki.

- Keeli, dit Tony, je... je ne voulais pas te vexée...

Keeliel était en colère. Pas de son oncle Tony mais de elle-même.

- Je... ce n'est pas... vous, chuchota la fillette.

Loki et Tony colla leurs oreilles à la porte.

- Qu'as-tu dit? dit Tony

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Loki et Tony se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas trop des paroles de la fillette.

- Que veux-tu dire ma chérie? dit le père.

- C-C'est... moi.

Ils étaient perdus. Ce n'était pas leurs fautes mais d'elle.

- À propos de quoi..?

- C'est moi... dit piteusement la fillette, Je suis... je suis trop... différente! Je suis trop exigeante et gâté...

- Exigeante? Comment ça exigeante Keeliel? dit le père.

Keeliel se taisait un instant. Tout était si mélangé... que lui arrive-t-elle? Elle était perdu.

- Je ne sais pas... je m'énerve très rapidement... je mange comme une reine et je reçois des cadeau... Je me sens trop...

- Trop princesse? dit Tony.

- Oui...

Loki et Tony commençaient à comprendre. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'être aimé pas plusieurs personne ou protégée. Elle pensait qu'elle était trop exigeante ou encore comme une princesse et ça la mettais en colère ou encore mal à l'aise.

- Keeli', pourrais-tu ouvrir la porte, questionna Loki.

Après quelque seconde de silence, la porte s'ouvrit et une fillette se trouva dedans. Tête basse, les ailes plus que tombante et les épaules aussi. Loki et Tony se mettaient à la même hauteur de leurs "bébé".

- Keeliel, dit d'une douceur le dieu. On t'aime, moi et les autres.

Keeliel leva la tête. Les larmes menaçaient de tomber qu'elle rabaissa toute suite. C'est Tony qui leva la tête de la Furie en tenant par son menton.

- Keeliel. Moi, Loki, Natasha, Steve, Clint et Bruce t'aimions beaucoup. Tu n'es pas gâté ou encore exigeante comme tu le pense mais c'est une preuve d'amours.

Loki prit les main de Keeliel, pour la réconforter.

- Tu es ni capricieuse, ni méchante et ni exigeante, dit Loki, tu es courageuse, une battante, joyeuse, souriante et loyal. Tu es comme ta mère, Keeliel et nous t'aimerons toujours.

Keeliel laissa coulé ses larmes. Elle était aimé par son père et ses amis. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Une famille. Un sourire naissait sur les lèvres rosé de la fillette. Loki et Tony étaient rassuré. Le sourire étaient très important pour leurs petites "Furie". Un gargouillement sonore ce fit entendre dans le ventre de Keeliel. Rouge d'embarras, elle baissa la tête.

- Bon, commença Loki, je prépare le dîner.

Tony regarda bizarrement le dieu de la malice. Keeliel bavait à ses côtés.

- Tu sais cuisiner princesse?

- Oui, parfaitement, dit d'un ton hautain.

Loki se tourna vers la mini cuisine avant que le génie ne puisse répondre et prépara un dîner.

Pour passer le temps. Tony proposa à Keeliel de jouait avec lui sur Mario Kart 8 sur Wii U. Keeliel essaya d'y jouer mais elle finissait toujours douzième et ragea silencieusement contre le jeu truqué midgardienne. Peu à peu, elle se montrait compétitive envers son oncle.

Pendant presque deux heures se passait et Tony gagnait sans cesse, ce qui ragea de plus en plus. Quand le dînée était prêt. Loki, Tony et Keeliel mangeaient. Tony complimenta la nourriture de Loki, ce qui le fit rapidement rougir et Keeliel mangea comme une bête.

Le dîné prit fin et Tony montra le "Fameux" jeu à Loki. Après seulement une course perdu. Il gagna les trois derniers cours contre Tony, ce qui le ragea à son tours. Keeliel trouvait bien cela amusant mais elle quitta après la revanche de Tony. Elle était sortie par la terrasse et profita du vent qui lui caressa le visage. Elle appréciait beaucoup le vent. Elle ferma les yeux, la chaleurs que procurait le soleil, le vent caressant sa peau et sa longue chevelure volait un peu. Elle se sentit libre. Doucement, Keeliel sentit quelque chose vers sa taille. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Deux grandes mains était à sa taille. Des longs doigt et fin. Puis il s'agrippa et elle se sentit se soulever. Et tourna la tête. Keeliel vit avec horreur et d'effrayant.

L'homme devant elle était son maître. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond platine, des paires de yeux d'un bleu océan tinté de foncé. Toujours habillé en blanc. Pourtant, il avait un sourire le plus effrayant qui fit trembler Keeliel. Il l'avait trouvé...

- Pap-!

- Keeliel, Keeliel, Keeliel... dit d'un ton mielleux en interrompant la fillette, où était-tu passé? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ma chère Keeliel.

- J-Je... Keeliel mordit ses lèvre.

- Petite sotte!

Il enfonça ses doigts sur la taille de Keeliel.

- PAPA! hurla la fillette.

Deux têtes se tourna vers la terrasse. Un homme tout blanc. Loki reconnut toute suite et courut vers la terrasse, Tony derrière. Une fois à quelque mètre de l'homme en blanc. Le blond tourna la tête, ayant toujours le même sourire impitoyable.

- Oooh... vous devez être Loki?

- QUI.Ê .

- Voyons, Voyons, dit le blond, Je m'appelle Poseidon et je viens chercher mon arme.

Loki, d'une colère noir s'approcha d'un pas et Poseidon avait un couteau sur la hanche de Keeliel. Keeliel ne dit plus un mot, les membres tremblotant et les yeux était baignait de larmes.

- UNE ARME?! s'écrire Tony à son tour.

- Oui, mon arme et ma prisonnière. Mais désoler, je me dois de partir. Je sais que nous avons tellement de chose intéressant à se dire mais je suis présentement occuper. Je vous dis au revoir.

- P-Papa!

Poseidon disparut et Keeliel aussi. Loki, regarda la place où Keeliel avait disparu. Son bébé avait disparu. Le souvenirs de Sigyn. Son bébé. Sa fille. Il sentit une rage lui monter, serrant les poings et sentant son sang s'écoulait dans ses main. Une rage folle lui montait.

Tony, regardait Loki. Il vit le sang tombait de ses poings. Leurs petites protégée... Leurs bébés à eux. Keeliel.

« Keeliel... » murmurèrent.

* * *

><p>La Dégénérée: Ook... cette fois-ci, il est plus court que les autres car... Je pars dans quelque heures et je suis TELLEMENT DÉSOLER MAIS J'VAIS Y FINIR!<p> 


	10. MOT D'AUTEURE

J'SUIS CREVÉ. JE PERDS MES FORCES. EN PLUS, MON AUTRE CHAPITRE N'EST QUE LA MERDE.

JE VAIS FINIR CETTE HISTOIRE ET J'LAISSE À LA FURIE DE POSTÉ CE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE. CE N'EST PAS UN FOUTU AU REVOIR MAIS UN SIMPLE BYE. SI LA PÉTASSE EN FURIE NE SAIT PAS COMMENT TENIR CE COMPTE... J'IRAI À L'ÉCOLE SI IL LE FAUT POUR TERMINER CECI!

BYE


	11. 2E MOT D'AUTEUR

J'ai reçu un message disant que j'allais abandonner cette fiction. JE N'ABANDONNERAI PAS. J'ai bien dit que dans les chapitres précedante que j'ai un virus dans mon portable et que j'arrivais plus à me connecter sur Fanfiction à cause d'un stupide code. Alors je lègue mon compte à ma collègue: la Furie. Elle publierais mes deux derniers chapitres et mes autres fictions à l'avenir.

PS: Je reviendrais, je ne sais pas quand mais je reviendrais

La Dégénérée


End file.
